The Mysterious Texter
by sassy-sam-i
Summary: Marinette is distracted very often, and Alya takes a notice to it and interrogates her. Marinette keeps texting this mysterious person, and is starting to take some risks, some risks that more people are starting to notice. A fic about Marinette and her loves. Adrinette. Ladynoir. Marichat. Call it what you will, I call it love. (Also mild Nino/Alya) Miraculous Ladybug
1. Little Talks

Chapter One: Little Talks

AN: Hello again! I made a new story and I hope that you will like it! I started it off with a little Alya and Marinette friend bonding, because I really need more of that in my life, those two are so silly! GURL TALKS

I also apologize for any mistakes I made right now, because I probably made quite a few.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miraculous Ladybug, or characters from it, nor do I own the Hulk, of which Marvel owns, and I made a simple reference.

* * *

Marinette was sewing a new skirt to wear, when Alya arrived at her house.

"Hi Marinette!" she yelled cheerfully up the stairs from the bakery.

"Hi Alya, I am just trying to finish up this skirt here. I will be with you in a second!" Marinette tied off the end of the thread.

Alya's head popped into her room, "That's okay Marinette, you're mom let me up."

The pair laid down on Marinette's bed, Marinette had gone straight home from school to work on her skirt, which was unusual. On a normal day, Alya and Marinette waited for Adrien to leave, before they each found their way home.

"Did you see Adrien's new jacket today?" Alya asked eagerly, waiting to see Marinette's reaction, testing her.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it was great," she still sounded distracted.

"I knew it!" Alya accused. "You have been distracted all day, and you just proved it!"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, now paying full attention of their conversation.

"Adrien didn't wear a new jacket today, and normally, you would have noticed that in a millisecond! Now, tell me, what is really up?"

Marinette sighed, "I guess that I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Alya gave her a look, "Fine," Alya squealed.

"Spill!" she patted the blankets and grabbed a pillow, making herself comfortable on Marinette's bed.

"There, well, there's this guy-"

"Alya cut her off with a squeal, "It's Adrien isn't it?!"

Marinette looked down at her hands, "Well, it's not really-" Alya cut her off again.

"It's not Adrien? Girl, you better tell me all about this guy right this very instant! I can't believe that you didn't tell me about this! You have some explaining to-"

"Alya," Marinette sighed, finally cutting off her rant for once, "what do you think I was trying to do?"

Alya's mouth dropped open into a slight 'o' shape.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, I met this guy, a while back," Alya looked ready to interrupt, until Marinette gave her a look. Alya raised her arms up in surrender. "You see, we sort of hit it off, and hung out. Of course, like any good thing, it had to end." Marinette sighed.

"Then what?" Alya leaned into Marinette's story.

"Well, we said goodbye to each other, but we sort of forgot to get each other's contacts."

The way Marinette said that made it sound more of a question. Marinette hated that she had to lie to her friend, but knew that she couldn't tell her the truth.

Alya groaned loudly, "I can't believe you, possibly the best thing that's happened to you, to get you over Adrien, and you _forget_ to get his damn cell-phone number!"

"Hold on a second! I wasn't finished, we ran into each other recently, and we hit it off again. He then asked for my number, he said that there were so many fakers out there, and that he didn't want to lose the opportunity to get my number again. So we exchanged numbers, and have been texting since."

Alya sighed and looked over at Marinette. Marinette stared back, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are so lucky! That's so romantic! I wish someone liked me, I mean you have people just falling all over for you, first Nathaniel and now this mystery man," she said frustratedly.

"Oh Alya," Marinette hugged her, "I love you, but you are so blind! Nino has been falling all over you ever since you met in grade one!"

Alya scoffed, "No way, I don't believe you."

Marinette laughed, "Don't pretend I don't see you texting him all the time, who knows what you guys are always talking about, maybe I should take a look sometime," she hummed and then winked at Alya. Her face grew bright red.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Nino and I only text occasionally," Marinette raised her eyebrows, "Okay, a little more than that, but either way, he isn't interested in me!"

"You know da Nile isn't just a river in Egypt," Marinette laughed at the pun she made, while Alya sat unamused.

"I am not in denial!" she huffed.

"That's only what a person in denial would say."

Alya mumbled some choice words, Marinette always forgot that her friend could go from one to ten real quick; one moment she's gushing about her Ladyblog, and the next, she gets mad, and the Hulk comes out, swearing like a sailor.

"You know," Marinette pretended to ponder, even putting a finger on her chin, "Nino has been dropping hints for you since the first time he knew what his feelings were."

"No way," Alya continued to deny everything.

"Yeah way, he always seems to pair with you doesn't he? You both somehow wrote the script together, suspicious hmm?" she prodded.

Alya blew a raspberry. She wasn't very convinced, but Marinette had her like a fish on a hook.

"Maybe you should meet him, confess your feelings to him. Ask him to go out for coffee or something, I'm sure he would say yes."

"Oh boy, the rolls sure have reversed," Alya snorted, and pondered it for a moment, or at least pretended that she hadn't decided in the first second that Marinette mentioned it. "I think I will. Marinette, would you mind if I went now?" she said eagerly.

Alya quickly changed to a cool demeanor, "I mean, you kind of have me hyped up on this idea, so I might as well see it through, you know see how it plays out." She started to pack up her stuff. Marinette realized that she wasn't listening and added something in.

"Oh yeah, no problem, as long as you don't mind my jumping off this balcony in my Ladybug transformation to meet my mysterious texting buddy who really is just Chat Noir, my partner. But, that's fine, go off into the world, date Nino, get married, have kids," Marinette finished off, but Alya was already halfway to the door.

"Great, thanks Marinette! See you later!" Alya was already out the door, she hadn't heard a single thing that Marinette had uttered.

Tikki flew out of her purse, "Don't you think that was a little risky? Actually, a lot risky?"

"I knew that she wasn't listening. The second that I said Nino, she zoned out," Marinette replied.

"She really likes him then," Tikki's laugh tinkled through the room like a little bell.

Marinette smiled, "Yeah, she does."

"So, are you going to text Chat now?" Tikki pried.

"You know, I think I will."

* * *

That night Marinette texted Chat until the sun started to rise, she smiled, and then decided that she should try to get a couple hours.

She texted him one last time.

 **LB:** _Goodnight, or should I say good morning, my silly kitty. Sweet dreams xoxo_

* * *

AN: So, that's chapter one! Yayy! I will try to balance this story and my other one, but I just really wanted to get this out there! I will try to keep them relatively long, even though 1,000+ words really isn't that impressive. But eh, I tried.

I hoped that you liked it, and that you leave your reviews, favorites, and follows! They help me get better, and let me know what you guys want to see more of, or less of! Don't be afraid, JUST DO IT! Thanks for reading!


	2. Danger Zone

Chapter Two: Danger Zone

AN: Hi! Sorry it's been like ages, I've been busy! And Happy New Year! Yayy! Here's a new chappy!

Thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters; you guys make my day!

Disclaimer: bruh, I own nuthin'

* * *

Marinette woke to a dreadful tugging at her hair.

"Ow ow ow!" she sprung up from bed, trying to see if she was laying on it.

A squeaked apology came from next to her ear.

"Tikki? Why did you have to wake me? I was having a nice dream," Marinette grumbled out.

"Were you dreaming about Chat again?" Tikki giggled.

"I was not dreaming about Chat! Nor have I ever dreamt about him!" Marinette huffed.

"Uh huh," Tikki teased, "Then how come I always wake in the middle of the night to 'Chat! Oh Chat! I adore you!'" Tikki dodged a zooming pillow, but continued anyways, "'Oh Chat, I love you! I only wish you could know me as Marinette also,'" Tikki finished with a fit of giggles.

Marinette grumbled lowly under her breath.

"What was that?" Tikki asked faking innocence.

"I said, 'Look who's getting broccoli for breakfast, no cookies for you!'"

Tikki gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Marinette smiled, "Try me," even though the pair both knew that she wouldn't deny Tikki her cookies.

The two both looked at each others' attempted intimidating faces, and burst into laughter. Tikki's bell sounding laugh chimed through the room.

Sabine's voice rang into Marinette's room, "What are you laughing about sweetheart?"

Marinette scrambled for an excuse, "Umm, just uh- a joke! A joke that uh-" she looked around and spotted her phone, "Alya sent me! Haha, she is _always_ sending me dumb jokes."

"Oh really? You two are so funny," she called out. Marinette wiped the accumulated sweat from her forehead.

Marinette whispered over to Tikki, "I'm going to hop in the shower, then we can head to school."

Tikki looked like she was going to say something, and then decided against it and instead joked, "Yeah, you really need it."

Marinette stuck out her tongue and closed the door to the bathroom, successfully completing her sassy and dramatic exit.

* * *

Marinette was drying her hair with a towel, and humming a song that Alya had shown her, "Alone Together" and exited the bathroom.

Tikki was flying around the room spastically.

Marinette looked at her in wonder. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Oh, I knew I should have told you. We are so late!"

"Late for what?" Marinette wondered aloud. Then it dawned on her. "Oh no! School!" Marinette panicked.

She quickly dressed, grabbed her purse, threw Tikki in, and flew down the stairs.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! I have to go!" she bolted towards the door.

"Wait! Take a pastry first!" Sabine tossed a raspberry turnover, which Marinette easily caught.

Then she ran.

* * *

Marinette burst into the classroom, red faced from running all of the way to the school.

Everyone turned and stared at her, making her even more red, and it wasn't from all of her running.

Marinette's head swiveled to the teacher, "I am sorry that I'm late, I-" she cut herself off, realizing that she really didn't have an excuse. She had slept in, not that late, but late enough, and couldn't really say why.

She scratched the back of her head as her face turned even redder. The teacher turned to her, "It's alright Marinette, as long as you don't make it a habit."

The young girl scuttled to her desk, bright red.

As her class continued on, Marinette sat with her head down, waiting for the attention to draw away from her.

After what seemed like ages to the blushing girl, the whole class was paying attention, at least most of it was.

Alya turned to Marinette, "Why did you arrive so late?"

Marinette replied simply, "I overslept."

Alya rolled her eyes, "That is quite obvious Miss The Buttons On My Coat Are All Wrong. Now, why did you sleep in so late? It's not like you."

Marinette avoided the question again and quipped, "I was tired."

Suddenly Alya's eyes widened and she gasped, catching the attention of Nino and Adrien, who subtly listened in. "It was that mystery boy again wasn't it?" she received no answer, but already knew that she was correct. "How late did you stay up texting him?" Alya whisper yelled.

Marinette blushed some more. "I-"

Alya cut her off, "You stayed up all night didn't you? And that's why you are late!" Marinette lifted her finger to her lips, because by the end of Alya's rant, she was basically yelling.

"Alya and Marinette, you must stop talking. If you wanted to have a social hour, perhaps you should have arrived earlier to school," she gave a pointed look to Marinette, who looked down at her desk, suddenly finding her nails to be of great interest.

"Now, back to class." Marinette was so tired that she couldn't even find it in her to care. She zoned out the next second.

A text came in.

 _ **CN:**_ _Hey babe. :-* what's up?_

Marinette texted back immediately, excited to be disobeying the rules. She might finally stay awake!

 _ **LB:**_ _ugg. I am so glad you texted! School has been torture! My teacher keeps droning on and on and on! hbu?_

Alya saw Marinette typing and tried to subtly look over.

 _ **CN:**_ _Same, I stopped listening like hours ago._

Marinette wasn't surprised in the least. Her teacher looked up, and she hid her phone. The sneaky girl lifted her pencil over the blank page of her notebook, and swirled her pencil around a bit, just above the paper.

 _ **LB:**_ _Yeah you kept me up almost all night_

At this Alya raised her eyebrows.

 _ **CN:**_ _I'll do it again if you'd like ;)_

Alya's eyebrows lifted much higher, she turned her head to Marinette, ready to give her quite the talking to. The girl opened her mouth, but wasn't able to say anything because right at that moment, their teacher turned and said, "You better not be thinking about talking Alya!"

 _ **LB:**_ _You silly kitty! I have been falling asleep since I got here!_

Marinette smirked at her friend for getting caught.

 _ **CN:**_ _Yeah, one of the girls in my class came in late too_

Marinette laughed silently at the coincidences in their lives.

 _ **LB:**_ _I got here late too, so I can't say much 0.o_

 _ **CN:**_ _Oh, My Lady is taking some risks isn't she? Such a naughty girl ;)_

Marinette raised her eyebrows this time. She had heard (seen) lots of flirting, but not any puns. She decided to say as much, ignoring his "naughty girl" comment.

 _ **LB:**_ _You know, so far you haven't uttered a single cat pun._

 _ **CN:**_ _Fur real?_

She could basically picture his smirk, and smiled at the thought.

 _ **LB:**_ _There's my handsome hunk :]_

Marinette decided to play along with all his flirting. It wasn't like she disliked it, in fact, she secretly liked it a lot.

 _ **CN:**_ _Oh, nicknames now… let me think of one._

His message came in.

 _ **LB:**_ _Ok. I'll be waiting._

She had waited for maybe two seconds before it arrived.

 _ **CN:**_ _You shouldn't have to wait long my meow-velous mamacita_

Marinette giggled behind her hand. Adrien and Nino turned around. Her eyes widened, and she pretended to be taking notes again.

 _ **LB:**_ _You are funny my bad-boy._

 _ **CN:**_ _I know my angel of sunshine_

She liked this little game, but was running out of ideas fast.

 _ **LB:**_ _I think we might have to stop soon, I'm almost out of ideas._

 _ **CN:**_ _What do you mean my delicious darling? You are the one who always has ideas_

 _ **LB:**_ _Fine, but the last one. My Dark Knight._

In front of her, she heard Adrien make a little noise. Marinette was not expecting what came in.

 _ **CN:**_ _That's fine with me, My Lucky Lady ;*_

Marinette laughed, the sound passing her mouth even though she didn't allow it to. She covered her mouth with her hand, not believing what just happened. She had laughed, but as the class was all staring at her, including her teacher, it didn't seem as funny anymore.

"Marinette, would you like to share with the class?" her teacher pestered, completely finished with her misbehaving.

"Umm, well," she stuttered, she could feel her face heating up and her stomach twisting. "You see, Alya! Yeah, Alya, just told me a joke."

"Oh yes?" her teacher spoke not believing a thing that Marinette said. "Why don't you share this joke with us?"

The whole class held her breath, and the only thing running through Marinette's head was _My Lucky Lady._

"W-well, what do you call a pile of kittens?" she awkwardly waited for class to say something, but no one said anything; everyone just stared.

Adrien answered, thank goodness, "What?" He was actually interested in her joke too, he loved cat jokes, and had a feeling that it was a pun.

"A meowntain," Marinette finished without stuttering and smiled.

Adrien laughed, he would have never guessed that Marinette liked cat puns too. The young boy then remembered that he had told that joke to Ladybug a little while back, in fact, a couple hours ago when they were texting before they went to bed.

Soon the whole class started laughing. Some laughed because it was a funny joke, and some laughed because they thought it was absolutely terrible. Chloe was the only one not laughing, Sabrina, and even the teacher were laughing too.

Marinette let out a quick breath of relief, that had almost been disastrous.

Once the class finished laughing, their teacher turned back to Marinette, "Now, on a normal day, I probably would've let it slide Marinette, but you have been out of it all of class. I know that you have been texting this whole time. Alya hasn't talked to you since I told her not to." She looked at Alya sympathetically, "And Alya, you are not quite as subtle as you think you are. You have been looking over at her phone quite a bit as well."

Alya looked shocked, she thought that she had been pretty subtle.

"You know the rules, Marinette. Hand over your phone."

Marinette obliged, but looked very nervous. What had she typed again? She couldn't remember, and her hands were getting a bit clammy.

"Alright, where should I start from?" the teacher asked, sounding almost evil to Marinette's poor ears.

* * *

AN: hehehe I feel so evil right now. I hope that you like it! Don't be afraid to review! I love them!


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

AN: I wanted to get this one up pretty quick. Just felt like adding that Star Wars ep 7 is AMAZING, I saw it today and, just, wow!

BIG thank you to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters! I love you guys so much! I'm sorry that I haven't answered back thanking you with a PM, fanfiction tells me that I have like 20 some reviews, but it will only let me access three… :/ But thank you so SO much for the reviews, I love seeing what you guys think! They really make my day!

Also, to those reviewers who reviewed with cat puns, omg you are all amazing! I laughed so hard, so thank you Clawd137 the guest, and The-Onyx-Dragon

Also big thank you to my beta for this chappy phantomwolfblue !

Disclaimer: I still, unfortunately, don't own Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

" _Alright, where should I start from?" the teacher asked, sounding almost evil to Marinette's poor ears._

She lifted up Marinette's phone and scrolled up. "My, my. You had quite a busy night last night, huh? Is this why you were late this morning? Hmm?" she probed.

Marinette looked down at her desk, not able to stand looking at anyone.

"Why don't we just start with what has been said today… hmm, you really did stay up late." the teacher was just torturing Marinette at this point. Alya looked at Marinette in question. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, it was only a couple embarrassing texts.

"Alright let's see, Marinette who were you texting?" Marinette gave no answer. "I see, it must be a boy then," the class looked quite surprised.

"I won't postpone this any longer then. Marinette texted mystery boy ' _Goodnight, or should I say good morning, my silly kitty. Sweet dreams xoxo'_ and then again later, during class," the teacher frowned at this. "Mystery boy texted, ' _Hey babe, what's up?'_ with a kissy face." At this, she shriveled her face, not expecting to be reading this.

Adrien's eyes widened, that sounded awfully familiar to him, but he was sure a lot of couples said things like that.

"Okay, blah blah blah, school is boring, blah blah blah. My! This is certainly something I wouldn't have expected!" her eyebrows raised as Marinette ducked her head, and laid it down on the desk.

She continued on with the seemingly endless torture, "Marinette texted, 'Yeah, you kept me up almost all night,' oh dear, and mystery boy texted a winking face back saying," the teacher blushed a bit, "that he would 'do it again if she liked,' oh my, Marinette, I think that I will skip down to the last one, I have had enough of this." She couldn't look at the girl the same anymore.

Adrien was sitting in his desk, shell shocked, as was the entire class. He didn't even turn around to see Marinette's reaction. Nathaniel was devastated, his Marinette had found someone, and it sounded pretty serious to him.

Everyone stares at Marinette, and at this point, her face had rivaled the redness of a tomato. Her body felt warm, too warm.

"'That's fine with me, My Lucky Lady,'" she hummed, "that's a little strange. Anyways, now that that is over with," she clapped loudly to get the attention of everyone in the eerily silent room, "let's get back to class." The teacher said in a false cheerfulness, she felt extremely awkward doing that. Never had she ever seen something that… interesting come from a text in school.

Marinette groaned. "What is it Marinette, my class _too_ boring for you?"

She spluttered about, her private conversation with Chat had just been blurted to what felt like the entire world.

Alya was still staring at her, stumped, her best friend was quite the flirting type huh. She giggled, and Marinette's eyes shot to her, shooting daggers.

"Not one word," she grumbled as Alya continued to giggle.

Adrien finally braved looking around, and he stared at Marinette. She didn't notice, too sucked into what happened. Adrien stared at her. Why hadn't he noticed before, there were striking similarities.

Marinette didn't feel much like texting chat anymore in class. She payed mild attention to the rest of class, and the bell rang to dismiss them. She had never left the classroom so fast in her entire life.

She ran home to go eat her lunch, not wanting to go back to that danger zone.

* * *

When she got home, she ran into Sabine. "Sorry Mom, I'm a little out of it today."

"That's okay sweetie, here," she handed over a plate full of cookies, "take some of these up to your room."

"N-" Marinette started to say that, no, she wasn't really hungry, but cut herself off. She had a brilliant idea. "Yeah, alright, thanks Mom!" she smiled and started to run up the stairs to her room.

"Oh, and Mom?" she didn't wait for an answer, "Can you tell Dad that I said hi?" she turned to go back up the stairs.

She decided to ask her Mom something else, something that she figured would be happening quite soon.

"Oh, and Mom?" she added and Sabine laughed.

"Yes honey?"

"Can Alya come over after school is out?" Marinette asked eagerly.

"Of course she can! Alya is always welcome," Sabine smiled and added cheekily, "Besides, she basically _lives_ here anyways."

The pair laughed, and Marinette finally made her way up to her room.

She laid down on her bed, and almost instantly, a text came in, as expected.

Marinette flipped her phone over, the thing that had caused all the trouble in the first place.

It was a text from Alya this time.

 _ **A:**_ _Hey, can I come over? Like after school?_

Marinette knew it, she knew that she should get ready for a full-blown investigation. She replied immediately.

 _ **M:**_ _Yeah, sure. I could use some friendly comfort._

 _ **A:**_ _I knew it, do you want me to come over now?_

Marinette thought about it. She sort of wanted to get some fresh air before getting back to the stuffy school.

 _ **M:**_ _I'm fine right now, I am actually just planning on going outside for some alone time._

She waited for Alya's text before she left. The young hero looked over at the plate of cookies. Tikki had eaten all but a half of a cookie. Marinette gasped, "Tikki!"

Tikki laughed nervously, "I- umm, I was hungry?" she floated around Marinette's head awkwardly.

Lucky for her, Alya's text came in.

 _ **A:**_ _Okay, see you at school._

Marinette popped the half of the cookie in her mouth.

"Alright Tikki! Spots on!"

Tikki flew up into the earrings, and began to transform Marinette.

Once she transformed, she climbed the stairs to her balcony.

She attached her yoyo to a nearby building, and swung out into the air.

* * *

As Ladybug, she ended up looking out at the Eiffel tower, she sighed.

"Tikki, what should I do? What can I tell Alya? Should I text Chat about it?" she barraged Tikki with questions.

"Well," a new, deeper voice butted in and Ladybug pivoted around, "I think that you really should talk to this paw-some guy."

"Chat!" she yelled excitedly. "You have no idea how excited I am to see you!"

"Oh, My Lady! I missed you too, there were some strange happenings at school today," Chat seemed to be arguing with himself on a subject.

"Mine too, my teacher saw that I was texting you, and she read our texts to the class! It was so embarrassing!" Ladybug blushed at the memory.

"She was all 'Oh, you are so horrible. I can't believe you talk to someone like this, blah blah blah, whine whine whine, poor innocent-'" she almost said Marinette, she went back to intimidating her voice with a high pitched squeal, "'girl. So corrupted.' It was horrible, and no one would stop _staring_ at me!" Ladybug shuddered.

"I bet you liked all of that attention, huh?" Chat smirked.

Ladybug huffed, "Hardly. Everyone was staring at me. I could feel them all judging me! One of the guys in my class has, probably now had, a crush on me, and I couldn't find the time before to tell him that I wasn't interested," she facepalmed. "He's probably crushed. I should definitely talk to him after class."

"Is it-" Chat stopped, "Is it, you know, bad that he doesn't have a crush on you? I mean you and I are dating now, right?" He looked so vulnerable at that moment, so Ladybug answered immediately.

"Of course we are dating… unless you don't want to," the last part came out as more of a question, and Ladybug looked down at the ground and rubbed at the back of her neck. Of course he didn't want to date her. Even as Ladybug, she was still plain old Marinette under her costume.

Chat seemed to understand what she was thinking. "Who wouldn't want to date someone as amazing as you?" he asked earnestly.

Ladybug sent a half smile his way. Chat realized that she didn't think of herself as amazing as he thought she was.

"My Lady, you are brilliant, beautiful, funny, wonderful, strong, and a million other things," he spoke trying to convince her; Ladybug still looked pretty skeptical.

"Thanks Chat, you really do know how to make a girl happy," she smiled at him, though not with her eyes. He wanted a real smile, so he decided to change that.

"In more ways than one," he winked as he joked with her. His efforts were awarded greatly, Ladybug smiled at him radiantly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and replied, "You silly kitty."

The pair laughed for a second or two, but then Chat turned to Ladybug in all seriousness. "There is something that I need to speak to you about."

Ladybug, catching onto his tone, spoke equalling his seriousness, "What is it?"

Chat decided that it was now or never, he took a breath and braved through. "I need to talk to you about who we are, outside of our masks."

* * *

AN: Dun dun duunnnn. I feel so evil hehehe. I will try to update really soon, but with school, who knows. Hopefully at the latest, the very _**LATEST**_ , I should be updating by next weekend. Sorry if it takes that long! Eep, I hope you like this! Don't forget to review! They make me extremely happy!

Ok, I'm super sorry, but I made a HUGE MISTAKE, and my twin pointed it out to me, so I am going to fix chapter 4 and re-upload it soon… I forgot that it was supposed to be lunch and made it nighttime… whoops 0.0


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Chapter 4: Can't Help Falling In Love**

AN: Okay, here is the next chappy! Updates will probably get slower, due to my need to attend school *cries*... but I will absolutely try my best to get up at least one chapter a week, even if it is only on the weekends.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I can't say this enough! It means a lot to me that you take the time to write them. I apologize for not PMing a thank you all of you guys earlier, but I got out as many as possible. Thank you guests for reviewing as well!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Miraculous Ladybug :'(

* * *

" _I need to talk to you about who we are, outside of our masks."_

Ladybug looked at him and replied. "I have been thinking about the same thing. Since we are dating and all, I kinda was thinking about telling you."

Chat rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortable. "I don't want you to reveal yourself to me, just because we are dating and stuff."

Ladybug laughed, and it rang out into the night, filling Chat with warmth. "It's not just because we are dating, I've been thinking about it for a while actually. We have been working together for a long time, and I trust you with my life, now I want to entrust my civilian life to you. I want you to know me, all of me."

Chat was stunned speechless by her whole confession.

Her eyes widened and she blurted out something else while blushing profusely, "I mean, only if _you_ want to."

"I-" Chat was extremely surprised, "I- well, are you sure? That you want to reveal yourself? To me?"

Fire went through Ladybug as he asked 'to me', like he was some low creature. Ladybug was beyond sure that she wanted to now. "I do, and only to you."

Chat sighed, "You really are purr-fect."

Ladybug blushed, face turning completely red. "I-I," she changed the subject quickly. "Where do we want to do this?"

The two thought for a moment, "Why don't we go up the Eiffel Tower?" Chat suggested.

"No, it will be too flooded with people during lunch time…" Ladybug pondered for a moment. "But do you know that secluded rooftop that overlooks the Eiffel tower?"

"Oh yeah, for sure! That one house, with that one view," Adrien drawled sarcastically.

"The dark brown one?" Ladybug continued to describe it, "With the big windows in the front?"

Adrien's mouth dropped and he knew exactly what house she was talking about. "Oh yeah!"

"Alright," Ladybug laughed and reminisced, "Remember when I saved you after we were flown into the air by the Bubbler?"

Chat smirked, "Oh yes, such close quarters. If you want to re-enact that, just give me the word." He waggled his eyebrows, and snagged an arm around her waist.

Ladybug playfully pushed him on the chest, feigning disgust, pretending to try to get away. The pair laughed joyously. "Yeah, I remember, and then I saved your silly butt from being a puddle on the sidewalk. What did I say again?," she asked rhetorically, "Something like 'testing the theory of cats always landing on their feet'."

"Yes yes, hilarious," Chat said sarcastically.

They stared at each other for a second, then both shouted, "Race ya!"

Then the superhero duo swung and leaped out into the air.

* * *

Ladybug latched onto the tower, just as Chat jumped up.

"Beat you!" they both yelled at each other. Ladybug's hair fluttered around her face, and Chat couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she was.

"I totally got here first!" Chat puffed out his chest.

Ladybug scoffed, "In your dreams!" she poked him in the chest.

"You are in my dreams," Chat smirked as Ladybug's eyes widened.

"I-I" Ladybug couldn't even make a sentence. Whenever he said things like that, she had no idea how to reply. He could be so cheesy, and yet so romantic at the same time. There was just something about him that just got to her.

Ladybug noticed how the sunlight just glowed off of his bright hair and gleamed off of his black suit, and she realized just how hot Chat really was. She was stunned, the young hero couldn't believe that she had never noticed before; his broad shoulders, muscled, but not overly muscled, and man, was it getting hot?

Her cheeks must have been a little red, because Chat noticed and commented, "Like what you see My Lady?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Ladybug coughed, trying to think of an excuse, not being able to come up with one, she went with the blatant truth, "Definitely."

Chat spluttered and the pair both blushed.

They stared at each other and the air grew awkward as they both realized what was about to happen.

"Are you ready?" Ladybug asked.

Chat laughed at that, "I'm the one who should be asking you that. I've been ready since day one."

Ladybug giggled with him. "So, how do we want to do this? Count to three? Turn around?"

Chat looked at Ladybug and leaned in to whisper to her. "I was thinking, something a little more…" he leaned in a little closer, lips brushing over hers as he finished, "romantic."

Warm breath covered her face, and she was only aware of her and Chat.

Ladybug gazed into Chat's eyes, and they both seemed to have the same thought, and closed their eyes.

Ladybug and Chat both leaned in the rest of the way. Their lips connected and lightning flew between them. Chat wound his hands around Ladybug's waist, and pulled her impossibly closer.

The pair's transformation was released, Plagg and Tikki catching the hint. If anything, the two kissed harder, suddenly both nervous. The two both kissed one more time, lips swollen, and then slowly drew back for breath.

They stepped back, and gradually opened their eyes.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette stuttered helplessly.

"Marinette," Adrien smiled at her, not surprised due to his recent revelation.

Marinette's mouth bobbed up and down as she tried to form sentences.

"Marinette, there is one other thing that I need to tell you. I couldn't tell you when you were Ladybug, because I didn't, don't," he corrected, "want to lose you. Ever. You see," Adrien fumbled awkwardly, "I sort of figured out who you were, before we took of our masks just now." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous for her reaction. What if she never forgave him? What if she hated Adrien and his model life? What if she couldn't stand to see him anymore and broke up their relationship and partnership?

"I-I, Adrien?" she stared wide eyed.

He laughed nervously, "Yeah it's me Marinette." Adrien covered the distance that they had separated themselves, and he touched her cheek gently. "It's still me, Chat."

"B-but you-you're A-Adrien!" Marinette was panicking, there's no way. Her Chat, _her_ Chat was the Adrien she had been so in love with, for so long. In her time of pining, her eyes had been opened, and she found Chat, and fell hard. Marinette had lost her interest in him, but not without a twinge of heartache.

"Yes, I am," Adrien was willing to help Marinette through this ordeal, she just was extremely surprised with it. He would be patient.

"But, but I-" she furrowed her brows, "Chat, er, Adrien. I liked Adrien for so long, and I-I was less than invisible to you. And I-I fell in l-love with Chat, who was always there for me, always caring, always paying attention to me. Attention that I wasn't used to having. Attention that I was very, _very_ , uncomfortable with for a quite a long time. And now, you-you're him? Both of the people that I care for, one that I am so in love with, and one that I was so in love with that hurt me. I-I might need some time." Marinette was breathing hard, so confused with what was happening.

Adrien pulled her into his arms, "Shh, Marinette, it's all fine now. It doesn't matter to me how long it takes. I will stay by your side, forever. Je t'aime."

Marinette looked into his eyes with hope, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. When she had decided, Marinette returned back, "Je t'aime aussi. My Chat," then she pondered for a second, and added, "my Adrien."

Adrien looked at her with adoration, "My Ladybug, my Marinette."

The two smiled at each other brightly, and embraced tightly. Adrien kissed Marinette on the cheek. "You are mine. My Lady, and My Princess."

Tikki squealed and Plagg groaned.

* * *

** if you don't know the French, it is saying "I love you" and "I love you too".

I know that this one is pretty short, but I hope that it was satisfying!

Their relationship is a rollercoaster of feels, and it killllllllllllsss me!

There will probably be more, unless you guys don't want more…? Let me know what you think.

Peace out y'all! Have a good rest of the week, with school, or work, or whatever! Happy days!

(I also fixed the chappy, hopefully no more mistakes. And I added some stuff.)


	5. School's Out

**Chapter 5: School's Out**

AN: YAY! I am so glad that you all like it! It's only my second story and I am like hekka inexperienced (but don't tell anybody o.0). Also thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following!

I don't know how much I will be able to update in the next few weeks because of sports, finals/new semester, and other things, but I will try my best! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

This time, the two young superheroes both arrived late to class.

The two were terrible disheveled, each with clothes and hair a complete mess from their earlier rendezvous.

The teacher raised her eyebrows at the two. Not only was Marinette texting in class, but her and Adrien were _both_ showing up late _together_ , looking like a mess.

"I-uh-" Marinette stuttered, and Adrien cut in.

"Sorry that we're late," he flashed her his award winning smile.

Their teacher looked up at the ceiling in distress, "It's fine, as long as you two don't make it a habit." She thought about it and decided to add, "And next time, try to clean up a bit."

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, eyes widening, and their faces burned.

Marinette ran to her seat, feeling Alya, Nathan, and everyone else's eyes boring into her.

Adrien sat down calmly, trying to uphold his nonchalant facade. Marinette could feel her hands starting to clam up.

Alya raised her eyebrows at Marinette, ready for some serious explaining.

Marinette leaned over and whispered, "I will tell you after school. You are still coming over right?"

Alya gave her a look, "Of course I am coming over! We need to have some serious talk! One second you can hardly talk to Adrien, and the next, you two are coming late into the classroom!"

Marinette sighed, "I figured you would want to talk about some things."

Alya pursed her lips, "You betcha girl."

Class passed by slowly, and Marinette decided to text Adrien.

 _ **MDC:**_ _Alya wants to have a talk with me after school… and I need to ask you something_

 _ **AA:**_ _Well, I don't think that we are far enough in our relationship to propose, but I would probably say yes anyways xoxo_

Marinette scoffed.

 _ **MDC:**_ _In your dreams, I wanted to know if I could tell Alya about, ya know, us_

The thought flashed through her head, maybe that was a bit too bold.

 _ **AA:**_ _You mean, like us? My Lady and your kitty?_

Marinette freaked, that was _so_ not what she meant.

 _ **MDC:**_ _NO! Goodness no! I meant like me and you. Like our relationship… civilian wise_

As she sent it, the teen wondered if calling what they had a relationship was not something she should've done. What if Adrien was just messing around with her? What if he didn't actually like her?

 _ **AA:**_ _I don't mind you telling her about our relationship. But idk if Alya will want to hear about our moonlight meetings and romantic trysts; our long embraces, and our everlasting kisses._

He sent a face smirking to her. Marinette's face turned red.

The teacher looked over at Marinette. "Something the matter Marinette? Your face is awfully red," her teacher commented.

Marinette's eyes flew up towards her. "Oh, nothing, just a little warm in here," she lied. The flustered girl tugged at her collar.

"Alright then," her teacher noticed something else, "Nathan, please put away your sketchbook and pay attention."

A text came in.

 _ **AA:**_ _She's right you know. Your face is paw-fully red._

 _ **MDC:**_ _Yeah yeah yeah. Well, I will tell Alya about us. Adrien and Marinette, as long as it's okay with you._

 _ **AA:**_ _That's fine with me :]_

Marinette sighed in relief.

 _ **MDC:**_ _Wonderful, as ironic as it is, I hate keeping secrets from her._

 _ **AA:**_ _Ya, same. And I think u mean "won-fur-ful"_

Marinette covered her mouth, hiding her smile. She let out an airy laugh and Adrien turned around to look at her. He smiled at her, and turned back around.

 _ **AA:**_ _You know, you shouldn't hide your smile behind your hand. It's beautiful, you're beautiful._

Marinette gasped lightly, and continued to blush. Adrien turned around to look at her again, and he smirked.

Marinette decided not to reply, she was just plain old Marinette, not anything special.

* * *

Their class finally ended, and Marinette and Alya headed out.

As the two approached the door, Adrien called, "See you tomorrow Marinette!"

Marinette flipped around, surprised. She smiled back brightly and replied, "See you tomorrow Adrien!"

Alya and Marinette walked out the door.

Once they got maybe five feet from the door, Alya turned to Marinette. "What was that all about?" she accused.

"That, is what I need to talk to you about," Marinette began.

"Oh?" Alya was a little confused, "I guess I am a little lost," she said as the walked.

"That's why I am here," Marinette stated as they continued to walk down the road.

They strutted down the road in silence until they arrived at Marinette's families bakery.

Marinette grabbed the door and the little bell rang, and held it open for Alya.

"Hi Sabine! We're back from school!" Alya called through the bakery, and a few customers looked up.

"Hi girls! Here, have some cookies!" Sabine offered a plate.

"Oh gosh! Thanks Sabine!" Alya said graciously as she held the plate carefully.

"Thanks Mom, we will be upstairs."

"Okay, I will be down here if you two need anything," Sabine said.

"Alright, will do Mom," Marinette promised.

The pair thundered up the stairs.

When they got in Marinette's room, the two plopped down on Marinette's bed.

Marinette hugged her cat pillow to her chest.

"Okay, are you ready?" Alya asked, and Marinette nodded in response, "Spill."

* * *

Okay, I apologize for leaving it here, but I don't have anymore time, and I wanted to get this up for you all because you are so wonderful; so there will probably be a lot of mistakes…

Anyways, I hope you liked, I was just trying to appease you all with a little short one before finals and all that mess come and hit me like a bus.

Until next time my fur-st class readers!


	6. Clarity

**Chapter 6: Clarity**

AN: So I am uploading this new chappy, because I don't know if I will have time this week…

THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS REALLY MAKE MY DAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, quite sadly. If I did Marinette and Adrien would be together already, I mean really, I am ready.

* * *

" _Okay, are you ready?" Alya asked, and Marinette nodded in response, "Spill."_

Marinette twiddled her thumbs, "Well you see-"

Alya cut her off immediately, "Get a move on!"

Under her breath, Marinette mumbled, "Seriously, already? It's been like what, two seconds?"

Alya raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Okay, I will go," Marinette laughed, "All mighty impatient one." She added a bow in for good measure.

"So you know the mystery boy that I have been texting all the time?" Marinette asked rhetorically, and didn't wait for Alya to answer. She continued on, "You actually know him."

Alya gasped, "Nathan? The mystery boy you've been texting is Nathan?!"

Marinette facepalmed, "Will you let me finish?"

Alya frowned, displeased, but nodded anyways. "It isn't Nathan. It's Adrien."

Marinette's best friend sat for a minute. Then she burst into laughter, gasping for breath, "You, you, are in a re-relationship," she paused for breath, "with Adrien. Mari-Marinette, you can hardly even talk to him without stuttering!" Alya took short breaths, laughter still ringing through the room.

Alya turned to look at Marinette and her laughter stopped, the room seeming oddly quiet after her outburst.

"Oh my gosh," Alya stared at Marinette's tiny frame, "You're serious."

Marinette looked down at her lap, "As serious as ever."

"Wow, I mean, just wow," Alya said shell-shocked. "How did- I mean how did you even- relationship? How?"

Marinette giggled at her friends half completed sentences.

"We just ran into each other one day," technically not a lie, Ladybug always went on patrol with Chat, "and I guess that we just sort of clicked. So, we finally exchanged numbers and started texting each other," still not a lie.

Alya hummed in thought.

"So, then you guys got more comfortable with each other," Alya said, but it wasn't a question.

"Exactly, I'm so glad you understand," Marinette sighed in relief.

Her friend tilted her head at Marinette and held out her hand, "Hold the phone, I never said that."

Marinette held her breath. "So you two just started texting out of the blue and then immediately started dating," Alya said skeptically.

Uh oh. Marinette hadn't thought about that. "Well, he said t-that he had been mildly interested in m-me, and-and he wanted to get to know me, the real Marinette," Marinette lied through her teeth. She hated lying to Alya almost as much as she hated lying to her parents.

"He said that he was 'mildly interested'? Really?" Alya scoffed, "Sometimes I don't know how you like that boy."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Adrien didn't really say that he was mildly interested in me, but I don't know, he kept texting me all the time, so he must have been." Marinette added in lamely, "At least I guess so."

"Wow, I never would've guessed with that boy, he always seems to have his head stuck in the clouds. Never thought that he would have an interest in anybody. Good for you two!" Alya smiled brightly at Marinette.

"Thanks Alya," Marinette smiled back.

Her friend gave her a hard look, "But I swear if that boy hurts you I will break his pretty little face."

Marinette laughed, she highly doubted that in a one on one Alya would be able to beat Adrien, his fencing and other skills would kick in.

"Okay Alya, but I think that I will be fine," Marinette smiled.

"That's what they all say," Alya grumbled.

Alya grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth.

She started to talk with the cookie still shoved in her mouth, "Mhffmhgm dmg uo ebbrem fadr afbrb?"

"Yes please, I would love some milk, thanks for asking Alya!" Marinette giggled as Alya scrunched her eyebrows.

Alya finished chewing and swallowed. She held up her pointer finger, "For one, there is no way that I am getting your ass some milk all the way in the basement, and for two, I said, what do you two even text about?"

Marinette groaned, avoiding the subject, "But I really want some milk." She held out 'milk' making it super overdramatic.

"Don't avoid the question Marinette!" Alya's mouth dropped open in shock, "Unless you two text-" she paused and gasped, "You don't text him things like _that_ do you?"

Marinette stared dumbly, "Huh?"

Alya rolled her eyes, "You know," she whispered, hiding it behind her hand, "like sexting."

Marinette blushed down to the roots of her hair, "No way!"

Alya sighed and wiped off nonexistent sweat from her forehead. "Thank goodness, that was a moment of panic!" Alya laughed awkwardly.

"Alya," Marinette said simply, "you have a terribly dirty mind."

Said girl opened her mouth to argue, and then closed it with a snap. "I guess that's true."

She flopped flat onto Marinette's bed, square on her back.

Alya threw her arm over her eyes and said dramatically, "What has Nino done to me?"

Marinette said, "Made you fall in love with him." She dragged out the 'o' in love and waggled her eyebrows.

Alya snapped up from her position on the bed and eyed Marinette, "I am not in _love_."

Marinette laughed, "Oh, you so are."

Alya threw one of Marinette's pillows at her, and Marinette ducked to avoid it, causing her to fall off the bed.

Marinette landed with her back on the ground and her feet clinging to the bed.

The pair both started to giggle.

Marinette snatched the pillow off of the ground and threw it at Alya, catching her right in the face.

"Oh, it is on!" Alya shouted and the two jumped up onto the bed and hit each other with pillows over and over.

"You'll never take me alive!" Marinette yelled back.

"Then I will just have to kill you first! Mwahaha!" Alya laughed maniacally.

Marinette nailed Alya again in the stomach, "Take that you fiend!" Marinette kept up on her attack, "Take this! And that! And this! And that!"

Marinette's mom opened the door, "Marinette, you have a guest tha-"

Sabine looked at the pair frozen in their attacks. Marinette had a foot on Alya's stomach, where she was laying down on the bed. Her arm was in the air, holding the pillow high up.

Suddenly, a blonde head popped around the corner.

"Umm, Marinette, some of your friends stopped by asking to see you," Sabine said, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, hi Marinette. Hi Alya!" said blonde spoke. A red cap and glasses also appeared.

It was silent for a couple tense moments, and then Marinette dropped the pillow on Alya's face, foot still squishing Alya's stomach in a victorious pose.

"Well, I am going to go downstairs. Behave you four," Sabine called as she went down the steps from Marinette's room.

"Hi Adrien, hi Nino," Alya spoke first.

"Uh, yeah, hi Adrien," Marinette blushed, "and, uh, Nino," she added onto the end awkwardly.

Tension flooded the room, and Alya took it upon herself to break it.

She grabbed the pillow, from next to her head and threw it at Nino, who caught it.

"Oh, it is on like Donkey Kong!" Nino shouted.

"Loser has to be the other teams' slave for a week!" Alya shouted.

"What? No way!" Marinette shouted and Adrien took the pillow from Nino, and smacked her with a pillow in the face.

"Oh, I am going to get you for that!" Marinette swung wildly.

Alya laughed, "It's a deal then! Girls versus boys!"

Everyone grabbed a pillow off of Marinette's bed and started to swing at each other.

Marinette spun around gaining momentum, and flung right at Adrien.

Alya did the same, smashing the pillow at Nino.

Adrien hopped onto Marinette's bed and jumped up and off of the bed, hitting Marinette hard, knocking her off of her feet.

"Whoa!" Marinette yelped.

Adrien sprung quickly, scrambling to catch Marinette. He caught Marinette in a dip and said, "I think that I win."

Adrien smirked at her showing his cheshire grin. Marinette blushed at their proximity. No matter what happened, and even though they had already kissed, she still felt flustered around him.

Alya however, had Nino cornered. "Ha, I win."

Marinette spoke up, "So, it's a tie." She raised her eyebrows and smirked back as Adrien spluttered about.

"Not a chance! I won and Alya won; you are my slave and Nino is Alya's," Adrien smirked at finding a loophole.

"Yes!" Alya screamed. She sat down on the bed, "Grab me a cookie!"

"No way!" he replied.

"You have to! You are my slave! Mwahahaha!" Alya triumphed.

Adrien looked away from the pair, and back to Marinette. "And you are _my_ slave for a week."

He smirked at Marinette.

* * *

I know I know, this was like a MAJOR change in plot, but I started writing, and then this idea just grew and grew, and I have no regrets.

(I hope you liked it anyways)

P.S. I don't know what Marinette's house setup is like, so I just have it planned as steps up from the bakery to her room, and a ladder to the balcony with a trapdoor. I apologize, but I can't seem to remember what it looks like exactly.

I hope that you will review, fav, and follow!

Thanks so much for reading my fur-st class readers!


	7. I'm a Slave 4 U

**Chapter 7: I'm a Slave 4 U**

AN: I am alive! Sorry it's been so long! I had a mild case of writer's block for a bit, but I'm back!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! :]

* * *

After everyone had left Marinette's house, looking very disheveled, Marinette sat down on her messy bed and heaved a sigh.

Tikki flew out from her hiding spot behind Marinette's diary, giggling furiously.

"You-" Tikki gasped for breath, before continuing, "Your face! You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

Marinette scowled darkly at Tikki.

"You guys all are just too cute!" Tikki brought up her hands and gushed at Marinette again, and flashed her gummy smile.

"We-we are not," Marinette denied profusely, shaking her head for emphasis.

Tikki smiled at her evilly, and crossed her arms. "You're opinion doesn't matter, you are part of the relationship," Tikki explained, "And besides, who is being whose slave for a week? Hmm?"

Tikki waited for a reply, even going as far as putting her hand up to her ear. Marinette turned and crossed her arms, frustrated.

When she finally replied to Tikki, she tilted her chin up pompously. "There is no way that I am being his slave for a whole week," Marinette uncrossed her arms and rubbed her temple. "Besides, who knows what he will make me do when he is Chat." Marinette shuddered.

Tikki looked at her, pouting, "But you promised."

Marinette pondered a moment, placing a finger on her chin, "Actually, I didn't do anything of the sort, Alya made the deal and I didn't even agree to it."

She crossed her arms, trying to make Tikki drop the subject, but the little creature continued on, ready to end the subject her own way.

"So what, you are doing it and that's final," Tikki bossed the young girl around.

Tikki snatched a cookie off of the plate. She chewed and spoke, little crumbs around her mouth, "We actually don't have any more time to argue on this topic. You told Chat the other day that we were going to patrol tonight, like right now."

Marinette whipped around to look at the clock. It read 5:36. The teenager flew off her bed, "We aren't supposed to meet him now! We were supposed to meet him six minutes ago!"

Tikki flew over near Marinette's head, "Tikki! Spots on!"

Once transformed, she leaped out into the night air.

* * *

Chat was sitting on a roof when Ladybug arrived.

Ladybug panted, slightly out of breath from her hurried trip.

"Sorry," she gasped, "Sorry I'm late!"

Chat swiveled around, still sitting. His eyes brightened, and his whole physique lit up.

He smirked at her, and Marinette braced herself for some commentary. "It's fine," he said and then added a coughed, "slave."

Ladybug stilled her movements, scolding herself. She knew it was coming, "What did you say?"

He looked at her innocently, "I said 'it's fine'."

Ladybug squinted her eyes at Chat, "After that."

Chat smirked at her again, "Oh, slave? Yeah," he waggled his eyebrows, "you are _my_ slave."

She glowered at the smug look on Chat's face.

Ladybug turned her back to him, "Let's just go on our patrol."

Chat raised one eyebrow, the week had started, and he only had six more days of this. Tomorrow was the weekend, and he was going to make the most of that. "Wait!"

Ladybug grouchily turned around, arms crossed; hip cocked. Chat's wandering eyes couldn't help but notice that it made her look extremely amazing.

"What," she grumbled.

"Come over here," Chat wiggled his finger in a 'come here' gesture.

Ladybug turned around and crossed her arms, giving Chat the cold shoulder.

"Let me put it this way; come over here, slave," Chat smirked triumphantly when he saw Ladybug's back straighten.

She stiffly turned around, and took a very small step towards Chat. She sneered at him, she was going to fight him every step of the way.

"Closer," Chat smiled, of course she was going to make this hard for herself.

"Closer," Ladybug took another small step.

"Come on, come here!" Chat was tired of her silly games.

Ladybug stepped the rest of the way there. She looked at her feet, and blushed slightly at their close proximity.

Chat put his finger under her chin, and pushed her face up so that she was looking him in the eyes.

At this point the couple was breathing in the same air. Chat stared into the depths of Ladybug's blue eyes. Ladybug stared back into Chat's wild emerald green eyes.

"Marinette," Chat breathed out.

"Yes?" Ladybug replied breathily.

The atmosphere was tense, and only building higher. The two just stared, and Ladybug's eyes dipped down towards Chat's lips. Chat's eyes flickered down to Ladybug's pale lips as well.

Ladybug could almost hear what Chat was going to say, just like in all of those cliché books and movies. She was ready. Ladybug prepared herself to kiss him, even expecting an order to do so.

She looked down at Chat's lips again, hands getting a little clammy. Chat's lips tilted up at the corners, Ladybug watched it all the way. She closed her eyes, puckering her lips a little.

"It's time for us to patrol," Ladybug's eyes flew open in confusion. Chat spun around and flung himself onto the next roof over.

Ladybug stood dumbstruck. Her eyebrow twitched. There is no way, in a thousand years, no, a million years, that Chat would leave her waiting there; standing there, like an idiot, waiting for him to kiss her.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Ladybug shook her head and chased after her silly kitty.

* * *

AN: I apologize that this is not long… Finding time has been a constant struggle, but I hope to make it up in the next chappy! I hope that you liked it, even if it was extremely short! I know, I know, a little (read, a lot-tle) evil of me to leave Marinette hanging like that with no kisses from her beloved Chat, but I thought that it would be mildly funny.

Xs and Os to my fur-st class readers! I love you all! I hope to hear your thoughts on the story! They help me with what you all want to see in the future, or what you liked and want more of!


	8. Hot for Teacher

**Chapter Eight: Hot for Teacher**

AN: I'm back!

Thank you all for your continued love and support! It means so much to me!

* * *

Just as the pair was passing the school, they saw devastation. Everything in the vicinity was shrunken to a small size. People were running around on tiny legs as they were the size of a regular person's forearm.

Chat knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. "Paris is full of leprechauns!" He chortled some more, "Looks like the Irish didn't want them anymore!"

Ladybug gave him a dry look. "Are you quite finished yet? This is serious!"

She couldn't help but crack a smile at the situation, and Chat's face was priceless, ogling every passerby.

The shrunken people crowded around the heroes, asking for their help to fix their _small_ problem. Ladybug was trying to hide a smile as best as she could when the citizens were talking, their voices were just so, so high pitched. Chat didn't even try to hide his amusement, laughing at the whole situation.

The akumatized person took notice of the crowd growing in size by the minute. She saw the two superheroes and raged.

"I will not deal with anymore arrogant children!" she shouted. She added angrily, "Or adults! I'm tired of everyone's supreme inferiority complex! Now they can all be insignificant in this world, tiny and useless!"

The shrunken people shouted in fear as the woman flew over on what appeared to be a giant book. Proportions were just getting weirder and weirder now.

Ladybug ducked as the book flew right over her head, nearly hitting her. Chat leaped out of the way just in time.

"That was close! Can you imagine getting a papercut from that thing?" Chat shuddered.

"No time! We have to get her! Where do you think the akuma is?"

"You're asking me?" Chat jumped to avoid a speeding paper airplane.

The pages kept ripping right out of the book and forming ninja stars, paper airplanes, daggers, and a bunch of origami weapons right in front of their eyes.

Ladybug jumped off of a wall, whipping her yo-yo to avoid getting nailed. She jumped up onto a parked car.

Chat flipped up and down, waving his baton to knock away the surprisingly sharp weapons.

Ladybug watched on with a keen eye at the scene. The akumatized person looked so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place her.

She watched on as the teacher took out what appeared to be a ruler and was shooting it at people, while her book was propelling weapons.

Ladybug gasped as she saw a beam from the ruler hit yet another civilian, "Chat! Watch out for the ruler! That is what is making people shrink!"

Chat had turned to listen to Ladybug and forgot to keep spinning his baton. A ninja star sliced across his cheek, and a dagger slashed at his thigh, catching him off guard. The young hero dropped to his knee from the burst of pain flooding up his leg.

He felt something warm dripping down his face. Chat gently brought three of his fingers up to his left cheek, and looked down at the red on his gloves.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried out.

She realized that it was now or never, "Lucky charm!"

Ladybug belatedly realized she still had no clue what to destroy to end this. A lighter dropped in her hand. Pretty easy this time to realize what to do with it.

"Chat!" Ladybug caught said boy's attention. "Can you distract her for a little while?"

"Of course!" Chat replied, "Anything for you My Lady!"

Chat charged up towards the villain, capturing her attention.

Ladybug darted toward the book, she wasn't using her yo-yo to avoid attacks from the book, and the weapons were slashing at her violently.

She ran harder, and made it to the book. Ladybug fumbled with the buttons, trying to hurry as Chat was getting the full force of the attacks.

Finally, as if sensing her desperation, the lighter granted Ladybug a small flame. She hurriedly shoved the lighter at the corner of the book. The paper caught quickly, and the book flopped uselessly onto the ground, dropping the woman hard onto the cement.

"You are going to pay for that!" the woman turned toward Ladybug with a fire in her eyes. She whipped out her ruler and shot at Ladybug repeatedly.

Ladybug flipped off of cars, streetlamps, and buildings, avoiding the beams of light.

"Hey!" Chat yelled. "What am I? Chopped litter?" he was desperately trying to get the attention away from his Lady.

"I will deal with you later, you tomcat!" the akumatized woman screeched.

"Chat!" Ladybug panted. "Who does she look like?"

Realization dawned on Chat's face. "She's one of the teachers at the school!"

"You're right!" Ladybug shouted, avoiding a beam narrowly missing her head.

"You are wrong!" their teacher yelled. "I am Wickeducator!"

Ladybug hopped out of the way again. She spoke to herself, "What does she teach? Think!"

Ladybug's eyes opened wide in realization. "Chat! She teaches science! Why didn't I see it before!" Ladybug would've facepalmed if she had the time.

Chat looked at her, not quite getting the memo.

"Get the safety glasses Chat!" Ladybug called.

"Oh!" Chat dashed after the Wickeducator.

As he scrambled to catch up to the two, the Wickeducator cornered Ladybug.

"I've got you now!" she laughed maniacally. She pointed her ruler at Ladybug and fired.

"No!" Chat yelled.

"Now, give me your Miraculous!" the Wickeducator said, trying to claim victory.

Chat ran over, finally catching up, and scooped Ladybug up.

"I think it's time we take a little cat-nap to regain our strength," Chat joked, trying to make light of the situation, as he held a miniature Ladybug in his arms.

* * *

Once the two had made their tactical retreat, Ladybug's earrings beeped once more, and then she transformed back into Marinette.

"You know," Chat said, "I always wanted to hold you in my arms, but I didn't mean it quite so literally!"

Marinette's mouth quirked up a little. Chat was relieved that Marinette could still smile at a time like this.

Chat turned serious, "Do you think that you can still vanquish the akuma, even if you are small?" Chat looked nervous, he didn't like this situation, not one little bit. Well, maybe one specific little bit he liked, Marinette looked absolutely adorable in her small state.

Chat released his transformation, and somehow brought out cheese and cookies for all. Adrien scooped Marinette up into his arms, and she looked up at what seemed like a giant.

Marinette looked deeply into his green eyes. "I think that we have to give it a try."

* * *

AN: Soooo, it was a little longer! *cheesy smile*

I hope you liked it, I actually had a lot of fun writing this action scene thing, if it sucked, I apologize. I will try to get another chappy up this weekend! ^.^

Peace out my fur-st class readers! (P.S. thank you for your continued support! I love you all!)


	9. The Scientist

**Chapter Nine: The Scientist**

AN: Thank you all for your continued support! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own these muffins :'[ otherwise they would be together.

* * *

Now fully rested, the two superheros were ready to get those safety goggles.

It had only been about ten minutes, but the Wickeducator had reigned terror on innocent civilians that had been passing by.

"Let's go!" Marinette squeaked out to Tikki. "Spots on!"

It was the first time Adrien had ever seen Marinette transform into Ladybug before. She flipped her hair out, and it began. Her earrings changed first. Ladybug then gestured at her eyes and her mask appeared, and she extended her arms and her suit started to materialize.

Ladybug spun around, sparkles following the curves of her body to her toes. Adrien marvelled at her when she danced and finished with her kick. She looked amazing, and Adrien would've been intimidated, had she not been the size of his arms.

Adrien clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo! Brava? Brava!" he cheered, and finished with a cat call.

Ladybug curtsied, bowing her head, playing along with Adrien. She blew kisses away from herself and waved, giggling the whole time as Adrien hopped up and down, playfully catching all of her blown kisses.

"And now for a real one My Lady!" Adrien picked up Ladybug, and puckered his lips.

Ladybug hopped out of his hands and said, "I don't think so! Plagg!" Ladybug called to catch his attention. "Claws on!"

Plagg flew into Adrien's black ring, which lit up a bright yellow, and he gestured over his eyes, his mask appearing after his fingers. He swiped on his ears and Ladybug stared, awestruck. Adrien crossed his arms in a 'x' shape, and opened his arms, lightning flying out past his fingers and down his muscular body. Ladybug glanced up and down the broad plains of his muscles, admiring his form greatly. Ladybug noted that Adrien was _cute_ and hot, but Chat was _sexy_ and hot!

Chat bent forward into a crouch, and then flung his arms back, puffing his chest out. His tail flew behind him, flapping wildly. The black dots and lightning followed his every movement, and Ladybug thought about how truly amazing her partner was.

Adrien finished his transformation by clawing at the air and posing with his claws. Now it was Ladybug's turn to clap. "Bravo!" she squeaked, "That was wonderful! I'm glad that we finally got to see each other's transformations."

Ladybug put a finger up to her lips and Chat's eyes followed it the whole way. She pretended to ponder, "But," she teased, leaving Chat hanging for a second, "my transformation is way cooler than yours!" And with that she leaped off of the building and back onto the streets, keeping her eyes out for the building.

Chat was left on the roof blubbering. He shook his head out of his thoughts, and followed Ladybug down.

Ladybug was standing in her two feet of glory, when Chat landed beside her. "Paw-lease," Chat said. "My transformation is the most claw-some of all!" he boasted.

"And with that pun you ruined it," Ladybug rolled her eyes, but secretly enjoyed his dorkiness.

"Gimme a kiss!" Chat ordered.

"Now why would I do that?" Ladybug questioned.

"Because I am ordering you to!" Chat smirked triumphantly, puffing out his chest.

Chat closed his eyes and leaned in. Ladybug was about to kiss him when a loud voice screeched out, "No PDA!" and a laser shot in between their lips.

Ladybug spun around and Chat pouted. He looked up and the sky and waved his hands wildly. "Why does everyone have to ruin my fun!" he shouted to no one in particular, though a few of the shrunken civilians looked at him with concern, but started to scream again when the Wickeducator shot madly at everyone.

"No time for fun Chat! It's go time!" Ladybug called out.

Ladybug took advantage of her small size, and ran around with the civilians for camouflage. Chat was distracting the Wickeducator, so Ladybug could get behind her to snatch her safety goggles from her head.

"Just please don't get zapped!" Ladybug whispered to herself, hopping that somehow it would aid Chat.

Ladybug turned to the crowd and asked them in a shouted whisper so everyone could here, "Do you think that you all could help us out a bit?"

She waited for a murmur of consent before pushing on. "I know that this will take a lot of bravery, but I need to get close to the Wickeducator, to grab her glasses; do you think that you all could help with some camouflage?"

Ladybug crossed her fingers behind her back. Everyone looked quite apprehensive, and then a bold voice from the middle shouted out, "Of course we can help out the heros that save our lives daily!" Heads started to nod to what this man was saying. "You both do so much for us, it's about time that we gave back a little more!" More heads started to nod with determination, and some of the people even got into a ready stance.

When Ladybug was convinced that they were up for it, she told them the plan quickly before they lost their nerve.

* * *

Chat couldn't see where Ladybug had disappeared to. He just hoped that she was out of harm's way, but still was managing to get the goggles. He was slowly getting tired of this one-sided game of Dodge the Laser Beam.

"Come on Ladybug, anytime meow would be su-purr!" he spoke to himself.

As if Ladybug had heard him, a bunch of civilians were walking towards the Wickeducator. He saw a small red blip fly up towards the woman. The blur landed on the Wickeducator's shoulder, and leaped higher, and the goggles flew off with the red blur.

The Wickeducator screamed in a rage. Ladybug was running and telling the civilians to disperse. Chat realized that he had to do something; there was only so fast Ladybug's tiny little legs could carry her.

Chat ran towards the Wickeducator. He swung his baton at her. He caught her right under the ribs and cringed when he heard the sound of the impact. The Wickeducator's air was pushed out of her lungs and she gasped, but Chat didn't wait for her to catch her breath, knowing that she would do the same. He smashed his elbow into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

The woman gasped in a mixture of pain and a lack of oxygen still.

Ladybug was just hopping up and down on the goggles, not doing any damage. She grumbled, "Stupid!" she jumped. "Small!" she stomped harder. "Body!" she yelled as she jumped on the goggles.

Chat would've laughed had this not been a dire situation. He lifted up the woman and then smashed her back onto the ground. Chat started to run over to where Ladybug was frantically jumping.

Hawk Moth was yelling at the Wickeducator, "You need to get their Miraculouses! We made a deal! Now get up you spineless oaf!"

The Wickeducator lifted her arm, pushing up off the ground, gravel falling off of her face. Her muscles shook under the strain, and then she collapsed back onto the ground. She closed her eyes in and inevitable defeat.

Chat skidded to a stop next to Ladybug. "It looks like you have done mew-nimum damage to those goggles. Do you need me to lend you a paw?" Chat was on a roll. "It looks like you could paw-sibly need my help."

Ladybug just rolled her eyes, "Just break it already!"

Chat lifted Ladybug and put her on his shoulder, and couldn't help but think of the little devil and angel on people's shoulders. His mind wandered; in a way Ladybug was like the little conscience on his shoulder, always telling him what he should do. As a side thought he realized that he would be telling her what to do from then on this week.

Chat lifted his foot up, and then stomped hard onto the glasses breaking them. A little akuma flew out, and Ladybug stood up on Chat's shoulder, and opened her yo-yo to swing it at the akuma. She spun it once before she nailed Chat in the nose.

"Ouch!" he pouted sticking out his lip. He rubbed his tender nose. "That hurt," he pouted some more.

His face lit up with an idea, "Kiss it better!"

Ladybug jumped off of his shoulder, ready to capture the akuma. "Later. Later," she said without thought.

Chat smirked smugly. "I will hold you to that."

Ladybug hummed, not listening at all, but swinging her shining yo-yo. "I free you from evil!" she chanted her line. She caught the akuma in the yo-yo and it closed. "Gotcha!" she smiled in triumph. She opened up the yo-yo, the two wings opening up to reveal the pure butterfly.

The white butterfly flew out, and Ladybug called after it, watching it go, "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

Chat watched her smile and her beautiful blue eyes; he smiled himself at the sight.

Ladybug then looked to the ground and scouted, as if she was searching for something. Chat followed her, and looked over her head.

Chat took a deep breath, "So, what are you looking for."

Ladybug suddenly stopped and turned around, and Chat ran right into her, knocking her over onto her butt.

Ladybug scrunched up her face and grumbled. "Ouch, my butt hurts now!"

Chat smirked, "Do you want me to fix that for you?"

Ladybug's eyes widened and her face turned bright red. She turned around and walked away briskly. She called over her shoulder, "I'm looking for a lighter!"

Chat was taken aback, what did she need a lighter for? And why would it be on the ground anyways?

As if sensing his question, Ladybug answered, "It was my Lucky Charm, remember?"

Understanding dawned onto Chat's face. Ladybug started to run faster, past the Wickeducator lying on the ground.

Chat stopped and kneeled down next to her. "Are you feeling better?" Chat asked.

The teacher groaned, "A little sore, but better now, thanks." Chat helped her up onto her feet.

Ladybug came back over to the two. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she threw the lighter into the air, and the cleansing light went around and fixed all of the shrunken people. Ladybug sighed, she was back to normal.

The teacher stood up. She flexed her fingers, "I feel much better now actually!"

"Do you need to go to a hospital?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't feel bad at all, but thanks for asking! I need to go apologize to the principle, so if you will excuse me," and just like that she walked away. As she walked away, she spotted her safety goggles on the ground, and placed them back onto her head.

"What a nice ending," Ladybug said as she watched her go.

"I don't know," Chat said slyly, "my nose still hurts a bit, kiss it better?"

Ladybug turned her back to him and turned up her chin, "No way."

Chat sighed, "See, I would think you would have learned by now slave. You do what I want."

Ladybug turned around slowly, grumbling about stupid boys. She leaned up to kiss him on the nose. Chat slid his hand behind Ladybug's back and dipped her when she lost her balance. He looked into her eyes for her consent. Ladybug glimpsed down at Chat's pale lips. He took this as consent, and he dipped down, connecting his lips with Ladybug's pink ones.

Ladybug kissed back, turning her head to the side to get a better angle. Chat breathed in Ladybug's sugary scent. She really carried the bakery with her. The two kissed, and Chat bit on Ladybug's lip, making her gasp. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Ladybug stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

She took gulps of air, catching her breath. She licked her lips, "Not here Chat."

Chat smiled at her, setting her on her feet. "Okay, fine. You win this time."

The two superheros connected their fists. They said in unison, smiling at each other brightly, "Mission accomplished!" and they headed their separate ways. For now.

* * *

AN: Sooo, 2,000 words… can I say purr-ty impressive huh? I hope you liked this chappy!

Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes! And thank you all again for your love and support! You are so awesome, I hope that you know that you just make my day!

Cheers to my furr-st class readers! Peace out!


	10. Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

Chapter Ten: Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

AN: IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY! CUZ I'VE BEEN MISSIN' FOR LIKE A MONTH.

I am so sorry friends, I have been really busy with my AP classes and volleyball tournaments on weekends (every weekend and practices during the week) and occasionally drawing. But no excuses, I'm sorry.

I'm so frustrated! I made an akuma idea with a band, but now the next episode is going to be focused on Jagged Stone, so I don't know if I want to use it :/ send me your thoughts…

So… I hope you enjoy the chapter, and you can also find me on Tumblr at sassy-sam-i and on Insta with periods instead of hyphens.

ONWARD!

* * *

It was Sunday morning and church bells were ringing throughout Paris. The sun was up and the early birds were out getting the worm. The light shone through Marinette's bedroom, highlighting her face. Her mouth was hanging open and Marinette was snoring lightly.

Chat peeked in through the window, admiring Marinette. He found it endearingly cute the way her jaw was dropped and she was drooling a little as she snored. He smiled to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have someone like Marinette.

He thought a little harder about that. Before he had Marinette, he really didn't do all that much, or have that much of a social life. Sure, he hung out with Nino and was childhood friends with Chloe, but he had never really put an effort into meeting new people.

That was, until he met Marinette. Marinette seemed to be friends with everybody, and everybody seemed to be friends with her. Of course he knew why, she was smart, talented, shy, endearingly cute the way she stuttered around him, the way her hair reflected the light, how her eyes sparkled when she started talking about something she liked, extremely beautiful when her confidence shined through, and-what was he talking about again?

Oh yes, his admiration. He loved the way that she could talk to anybody, well, almost anybody. She had trouble talking to him in class a lot, but when she finally got over that she was so much fun to be around.

Her confidence and strength were astounding, anyone could see that. Marinette just drew people into her, and Chat loved that quality about her. She was a people person, and loved to help out.

Marinette rolled over onto her stomach, bringing her arms up to snuggle with her giant cat pillow. Chat frowned, she should snuggle him instead. His eyes wandered, as Marinette had brought her arms up, the pink shirt with a large purple heart raising a little, showing Chat a sliver of her lean stomach.

Chat gulped as his eyes scanned the rest of Marinette's form, her blanket was wildly shoved down to her ankles, half of it falling off of her bed. Chat's eyes roamed further, noticing her matching purple shorts, that left quite little to the imagination.

He tugged at the collar of his suit, his bell ringing a little as he did. When had it gotten so warm?

Chat took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He knocked on the window. No answer. The young superhero looked over towards Marinette, she hadn't even moved.

Chat frowned, he looked towards the balcony and retracted his baton from the wall. He hopped up onto the balcony and knocked on the door hard. Still no answer.

Chat was getting tired of waiting, the morning was chilly, but the bright sun was boring into his black suit with an intense heat.

Chat grabbed the handle and flung open the door, skipping the stairs and just hopping down gracefully.

He swaggered over to Marinette's bed and hesitated a bit before he sat down on her bed. Chat put his hand on her back slowly, he rubbed Marinette's back. He knelt down towards her ear "Marinette," he whispered. "Wake up!"

Chat tried to shake her awake. Some muffled sounds came from Marinette. Chat flung off what was left of the blankets on her bed and seized her pillow from under her head.

Marinette grumbled lowly under her breath, clutching the cat pillow harder. As she burrowed closer to the pillow, an intense burning sensation rushed through Chat as he saw this.

Chat's hand whizzed by, taking the pillow from under Marinette. Marinette's body slid a little as the pillow was ripped from under her.

"Why?" she moaned out. "Who dares interrupt my slumber?" she asked fully aware of who was there.

Chat snuggled up to Marinette where the pillow had once been. He wrapped his strong arm around Marinette, covering her in his warmth and a dangerous scent that followed him everywhere.

"It is I, your most noble knight!" Chat answered.

Marinette smiled as she buried her head into his chest. Chat smirked back. "You know, this isn't the most romantic way you could have woken me up," she said as she frowned.

"Oh?" Chat questioned, "And what would have you purr-ferred? Rose petals thrown across the floor and a warm breakfast with chocolate strawberries at your bedside?"

Marinette laughed lightly, "Well, it would've been pretty romantic…" she left it hanging in the air as the pair both laughed.

"Maybe another time My Purr-incess," Chat smirked.

Marinette pulled down her shirt as her whole stomach was starting to show. "I know that you wanted to wake me up, but did you have to take my kitty pillow?" Marinette complained.

Chat turned his head to look at the upside-down pillow on the ground. Marinette watched his head move and followed his eyes to the ground. Chat narrowed his eyes, Marinette was _his_. Carefully, Marinette watched his expression. She raised her eyebrows at his glare.

"Are you? Jealous?"

Marinette laughed at the absurdity of it when Chat looked back at her and pouted, confirming it.

"That's hilarious! You are jealous of a stuffed animal!" Marinette couldn't hold back her laughter, and guffawed at Chat's ridiculousness.

Chat turned and pouted, facing away from Marinette. Marinette smiled at him, and laughed to herself. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Chat grumbled. She leaned over further, "You don't have anything to be jealous of," she whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek, and started backing away, her hands sliding off of his shoulders.

Chat turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. "Oh no, you can't get away from me that easily."

She giggled at his antics and blushed a bit.

Suddenly Chat's transformation released, a green and black light flashed through the room. "Bleck! I can't stand this anymore! I can't be in the middle of this lovey dovey crap anymore! Where's Tikki?" Plagg floated around the room.

Plagg wandered over to Marinette's desk, "Tikki! Tikki!" he called.

A little pink blob flew off a tiny pillow somewhere, and a tired Tikki flew into the air. Tikki yawned, closing one eye slightly. "Good morning Plagg!" she called out.

"Hey Tikki, would you like to leave these two love birds, and maybe go out to grab some Camembert?" Plagg asked.

Tikki laughed a little, "Yeah, I could go for a cookie."

Then the two kwamis headed to Marinette's bakery to go search for some food.

Adrien stared off at the two, mouth agape. He turned to Marinette who had her head cocked to the side, left peering at the door.

Adrien put his finger under Marinette's chin, and rotated her face so that she was looking at him. "Man, Plagg is such a mood killer sometimes," he murmured out, inches away from her face.

"Well," Marinette said as she edged all the more closer, "I think that you make up for any lost atmosphere." As she said this, her lips brushed across his with every word she said.

Adrien hummed, the vibration bolting through Marinette like fire. "Not so bad yourself," he mumbled.

Adrien deepened the kiss, holding Marinette tightly to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her. He loved the feeling of having Marinette, his Marinette, in his arms.

Adrien broke the kiss, and landed another on her cheek. "You know, you are still my slave for another five days."

Marinette groaned, she had forgotten about it, again.

"So how about it? How does coffee or a hot chocolate sound?" Adrien offered.

Marinette smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

AN: I know I know, it's still not all that long, I apologize. I will try to make it up to you all soon, but time is such an issue… Volleyball will be ending soon (cries) so I will be able to update more hopefully, as long as I still get my AP exams studied for! And thanks for the love my readers!

I hope that you liked this chappy, and until next time my fur-st class readers!


	11. (Singing in the) Shower

Chapter Eleven: (Singing in the) Shower

AN: I am updating this early, but this is kindaaaa short. I apologize.

This was a little [read: a lot] embarrasing for me to write, but someone requested that I try to develop their relationship more… so I tried. I don't know how it turned out (as I have never been in any serious relationships and have experience with nothing), but I tried. If you want to skip, or tell me how trashy it is, go right ahead.

(PS I know that it was recently discovered that Marinette and Adrien are in Middle School, but I sort of pictured them as like 15, or maybe 16.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir (tears)

* * *

Adrien looked at Marinette and her brilliant smile. He was so happy she accepted. A random thought popped in his head from earlier, "Hey, by the way, you drool when you sleep."

Marinette gaped at him, surprised at his bluntness. She grumbled under her breath, "I do not."

Changing the subject before Adrien could argue, she said, "Umm, I need to get dressed and get ready."

"I figured," Adrien smirked.

Marinette sat there waiting.

Marinette gave him a dry look, to which Adrien answered with shrugging his strong shoulders, and not moving at all.

"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms and waiting for some sort of movement from Adrien, who was acting more and more like Chat by the second. She sighed, at least he was accepting both sides of himself.

"Well what?" Adrien said, playing along.

"Are you going to leave or something?" Marinette's face was growing increasingly red as the pair's conversation went on.

Adrien put a finger to his chin, as if contemplating it. "Nah, I don't think so."

Marinette rolled her eyes, more and more Chat-esque every day. "Fine!" she said in frustration.

Her face was bright at the thought if she had to change in front of Adrien. She knew that there was no way she was ever going to do that. She threw her hands up into the air and spun around.

The young girl went over to her drawers, bending over, giving Adrien quite the view in her short shorts, and grabbed some clothes, shoving them violently into her arms. She slammed the drawers with her food, then proceeded to stomp into the bathroom.

As she closed the door and leaned on the back side of the door with a sigh, she heard a small groan coming from her room and a frenzy of bangs, suspiciously sounding like a head smashing into a wall. A wall in which Marinette couldn't remember whether or not she had taken the pictures of Adrien off yet.

Then a quiet statement ensued, obviously not meant for her ears. Marinette put her ear to the door and heard, "Way to go Adrien! Now she hates you!"

She could hear the raw contempt in his voice, genuinely frustrated with himself. As if he could ruin their relationship in a couple minutes.

Mariette sighed, Adrien was being too hard on himself. They were just goofing around with each other, no matter how much it embarrassed Marinette.

Marinette showered really fast, humming a little tune. After throwing her pajamas down the laundry shoot, she quickly dried off and threw the towel down as well. As she got dressed she realized she realized that she had a slight problem. She may have left her pants in her room in her frustration stomp.

Marinette bit her nails nervously, then she decided to just call out, "Adrien! Close your eyes!" and she scampered out.

As luck would have it with Adrien, he turned to hear what Marinette had said more clearly right as she rushed out of the bathroom, lacking a certain pair of pink pants.

Adrien blushed a bright red hue as his eyes roamed down her lean physique, looking at her long, long legs, and her cute ass. Her pale, smooth legs seemed to tell him to reach out and touch them.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette called, her face matching his. She pulled down her shirt, trying to hide a little better to no avail.

Adrien's eyes followed where her hands had tugged her shirt down, and caught a glimpse of her pink and purple lacy, leopard print panties that covered less than they should, and blushed impossible darker.

Sure, he had admired her fine ass when she was in her tight Ladybug costume, but this was entirely different. He could see the enticing lace along the sides, making him overly hot. Did she always wear panties like that? Did her bra match too? He didn't really peg her as the type.

Adrien shivered and tried to get his mind out of the gutter.

He spun around, but the damage was already done. That image would haunt him for days, no, weeks to come. He covered his face to try to quell the flame that was slowly eating away at his features.

Marinette grabbed her pants, and tried to throw them on, jumping to pull them up. In her rush, she lost her balance and fell over, quite ungracefully.

Adrien started to turn around on instinct, and Marinette yelled out, "No! Don't turn around!"

Marinette briefly thought that she had never been more embarrassed in her whole life. She face-palmed at the ridiculousness of it all.

She called out to Adrien when she was fully clothed, "You're good now." Marinette went over to grab her purse.

Adrien turned around, face still red, but a little cooler. "Are you ready now?" he risked a joke, "Didn't forget your socks?"

Marinette looked down at her socked feet, her face flaring with heat a little at the underlying meaning behind his joke.

"Nope! Got 'em!" she played it off, pointing at her feet.

"Not leopard print I see," Adrien teased a little more.

Marinette's eyes widened, and she played it off with a brilliant smile, effectively distracting him.

Adrien took a step closer to her. Marinette inhaled sharply as he took her face in his hands and fingered her wet hair.

Adrien cocked his head to the side a little, "You should wear your hair down more often. It's really beautiful."

Marinette blushed again. "Umm, well I-I didn't really have time to dry it and put it up," she stated, avoiding his eyes, looking at her cat pillow that still was overturned on the floor.

Adrien lifted her face gently to look at him. He was smirking. "You know, you aren't very good at taking compliments," he said factually.

Marinette spluttered, and started to reach towards two hair binders, in spite of his comment. As she reached out, Adrien took that time to snatch her hand and head down the trapdoor, with Marinette's free arm flailing wildly behind her.

* * *

AN: I know, awkward and short, I apologize. In any case, I hope you liked it, and I will try to update the next chappy (coffee date) soon!

Sorry there was a lack of puns, I just didn't think that I could really fit one into these scenes (I probably could've tried a little harder, again, sorry)

SOOOO, thanks to my won-fur-ful readers, reviewers, favs, and followers. I love your love (?)

Thank you my fur-st class readers! Over and out!


	12. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter Twelve: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

AN: So… I am back. I tried to make this one really long; key word - tried. I am trying again with puns hehe, so we will see.

Thank you to all who reviewed, faved, and followed! Also thank you to those of you who told me that Marinette and Adrien are like 14-15-16 range French school system wise. Like 10th graders in the U.S. I actually can't believe how many of you liked the last chapter! You are all actually amazing! I love seeing notifications in the middle of school that say someone has followed me or reviewed or something!

As I mentioned last chapter, I had an akuma idea about a band, but I don't know if I should still do it because there was the episode that just came out about Jagged Stone… Send me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Miraculous Ladybug, sadly. Otherwise, everything would be CANON *wink wink*

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The pair thundered down the stairs. All of a sudden Marinette's foot stumbled on a step and she started to fly forward. Adrien's hand snagged quickly to Marinette's waist. He pulled her in towards him, keeping his hand in place. His warm breath blew on Marinette's face, catching on her hair, making it cascade down her shoulders. "That was almost a cat-astrophe," Adrien joked.

Marinette's fingers were clenched tightly, pulling at Adrien's shirt. Her heart was still beating swiftly, still reacting to her alarm; it didn't help that she was in such close-quarters. Adrien's chest huffed against Marinette in his laughter.

Marinette slowly released her claw-like grip on him. Where she had clutched at him were profound wrinkles in his normally pristine shirt. "Looks like you just can't let me go," Adrien snickered some more as he eyed the wrinkles that marred his shirt.

Marinette frowned and tried to rub away the wrinkles with her expert fingers. Adrien raised his eyebrows at her, as she was essentially feeling his biceps and pecs up. "Now petting too?" Marinette blushed at the thought of it and Adrien could only laugh harder.

"I-I was not petting you!" she denied furiously. "I was trying to fix the wrinkles in your shirt!" Marinette was gesturing wildly with her arms, flailing about.

Adrien winked at her, "Sure, you were," he drawled.

The pair continued on their descent down the stairs, Adrien's arm still hanging onto Marinette's waist, Marinette's blush evident. As the two turned past the banister into the bakery, they froze.

Sabine looked at the pair, not smiling, but her eyes crinkled at the corners, as if she was hiding her smile. Tom had his arms crossed in disapproval, and Sabine took a side glance at him, and covered her smiling mouth with her hand.

"So," Tom drawled, "What were you two doing up there exactly, and when did you get here Adrien?"

Tom's big figure, usually bright and cheery, now serious and stern, intimidated Adrien. At least a little. His eyes squinted, scanning Adrien's face as he visibly gulped. Adrien pulled Marinette a little closer, hand tightening around her waist.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Adrien cut her off with a tight little squeeze; there was no way that he was going to make her talk for him, explaining everything to her parents. Adrien realized that he couldn't tell the truth and looked Marinette in the eyes, asking for her consent. She nodded at him, and Adrien started to explain.

"Last night Marinette invited me over to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III and we fell asleep playing when it got late." Adrien looked Sabine and Tom in the eyes, trying to show them that he was telling the truth, even though he was sweating uncomfortably under his shirt.

"That is all that happened, we woke up this morning, and now we're here," Adrien explained further. He didn't want to provide too many details to make it fake, but couldn't help but reveal a little more. "I eventually rolled off my chair and landed on the floor, quite uncomfortably sleeping on the floor," he looked at Marinette ruefully, "while Marinette woke up, covered me in my spot on the floor with a blanket, and slept soundly on the bed."

Tom and Sabine looked at each other, mulling over the story. Tom was biting at the inside of his cheek, as if chewing the story out.

Sabine and Tom both nodded slowly, believing the likelihood of the story after thinking it over more.

"Alright," Tom said slowly, grudgingly. "Then what was all that racket up there just now?"

A lone customer came in, looking around Boulangerie Patisserie curiously.

Sabine smiled and went over to the counter, greeting the newcomer. As the two spoke in an exuberant chatter, Tom took this time to look skeptically at Adrien. Tom liked Adrien, but ever since he had started dating his daughter, he couldn't be too careful. Tom also wasn't as hard on Adrien as it seemed he was; Tom was just good naturedly ribbing him. He knew that Adrien was a good kid that wouldn't do anything to hurt his little girl.

As Tom was staring at Adrien, thinking his little inner monologue, Adrien couldn't help but sweat in nervousness. He felt uncomfortably warm, like it was summer, and he had a blanket wrapped around him.

Tom's eyes shifted down to where Adrien was holding Marinette and he smiled. Sabine and Tom had talked about Adrien together after the first time that Adrien had come over to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. They both knew that he was the one for their little girl. In a way, she had already found her "zing" as some people called it. The two of them had gazed off at the two as they had climbed the stairs, with Marinette's blushing face at their look of intrigue.

Tom and Sabine had clung to each other, gushing about how their baby girl was already in love. Even if Marinette hadn't known it at the time, it was blatantly obvious to those around Marinette and Adrien, that Adrien had held a flame for Marinette, his shyness around her giving himself away.

Adrien smiled back anxiously, not quite sure how Tom felt about him. Adrien really loved the way that Marinette's family was so close. He longed for the love and happiness that he had never known from his father, at least since the disappearance of his mother.

Once the customer was helped, Sabine came back over and Tom automatically slid his hand around her waist, pulling her close, almost a mirror image of Marinette and Adrien.

"Well?" Sabine asked, "What was all that racket?"

Both parents raised their eyebrows, awaiting the explanation.

Marinette started, but Adrien cut her off, his own story forming in his mind. "Well, as I was on the floor, quite uncomfortably," he glanced sideways at Marinette. "And Marinette dumped a cold, freezing cold glass of water on my face."

Tom and Sabine started laughing and then slowly broke off, waiting to hear more story.

As if Adrien knew that he had them hooked, he began again. "And when I'm spluttering and gasping for air, she goes in and started to tickle me! Unrelenting!" he continued rapidly.

Tom, Sabine, and Marinette were all laughing at Adrien's supposed misfortune. Sabine wiped under her eye, as she had been laughing hard enough for her eyes to water.

Tom chuckled a little more, hand on his stomach. "Alright kiddos, you're excused. Quite an interesting way to start off the day, huh Adrien?" after he said this, he could picture it in his mind, and laughed some more.

"We're going off to a coffee shop around the corner; we will be back later!" Marinette waved as her and Adrien walked to the door.

"Love you sweetie!" Sabine called.

"Love you too! Bye Dad!" Marinette answered, slightly shoving Adrien out the door to avoid further embarrassment.

"We will play Ultimate Mecha Strike III later!" Tom called. "Where I will beat you all with my awesomeness!" he bragged, pointing a finger into the air, laughing as the pair left the shop.

The door closed, the bell chiming, and then it chimed again. Marinette had opened the door, peeking her head through, "You will never beat me! Mwhahahaha!" she giggled, and then closed the door again.

Tom sighed, "Our baby girl is growing up."

Sabine sighed too, and laid her head down on Tom's shoulder, "Yeah, she really is."

* * *

As the pair walked down the street, Marinette noticed that Adrien kept rubbing his hands down his pants, almost in a nervous tick sort of way.

She looked straight ahead and then looked back down at his hand, holding her breath. Marinette tentatively reached out her hand and touched her middle finger to his palm, as if asking for permission.

Not wasting anymore time, Adrien grabbed onto her hand, interlocking fingers. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He had kept thinking about how easy it would be to reach out and grab her hands. Had he been Chat, he would've already been all over her, but as Adrien, he really didn't know what their boundaries were.

Instantly as she took his hand, the tension and awkwardness that was between them was gone, as if it wasn't ever there to begin with.

"You can come up with quite the stories!" Marinette teased him.

Adrien raised his eyebrows at her, "Well, that does come as an advantage to being Chat. Making up stories to where I have been off to. Among other things," he smirked and winked at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I do get to see you in your tight, red outfit."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Yup, same old kitty cat, making jokes, even this early in the morning."

The two laughed and sooner than they knew it, they had arrived at the coffee shop. Adrien quickened his pace and politely grabbed the door handle. "My princess," he smiled and did a little cheesy bow.

Marinette giggled at his tactics, blushing a bit. He had always been chivalrous, Marinette thought, noticing his ever proper manner. Even with his friends, Marinette had never noticed Adrien being a dork about it before; it was endearing.

The little bell chimed on the top of door frame, and Marinette walked in, Adrien close behind, his hand on her back, holding her close.

The two were guided over to a booth in the front corner of the cafe, near the window showing the name of the shop.

Marinette sat down, and Adrien followed suit.

After a couple of silent minutes of viewing the menu, a waitress came over. She smiled at the cute couple, "What would you two love birds like to have?"

Marinette blushed at her statement, and Adrien caught on to why she was red right away. "I will have a smoothie and a blueberry muffin please." He gestured to Marinette, now that she had cooled down. "I-I will have a hot chocolate, and, let's see," she paused, "And a coffee cake!" she decided firmly, emphasising it with a sharp little nod.

The waitress scribbled away on her paper and smiled at them, "Gotcha! I'll be back with your order soon." And with that she went off to help another table.

Adrien rested his head on his hand and stared. Marinette started to blush under his intense gaze. "Are you sure that _you_ aren't the model?" Adrien questioned.

Marinette's eyes widened and seemed to blush even more. Marinette stumbled around her words, trying, and failing, to form complete sentences. Marinette flailed her arms around wildly, not noticing Adrien's hand slip from under his chin where he was originally resting his head on. He grabbed her hand, calming her down, but at the same time, making her even more flustered.

"I-I" Marinette continued to stumble around and the waitress cut her off with her arrival.

"Alright, a blueberry muffin for the lady," she paused while she slid the plate along the table. "And a coffee cake for the gentleman."

She turned around and called over her shoulder, "You're drinks will be here in a minute, they're still being made right now." And with that she walked off to work some more.

The pair laughed a little, and slid the other's food across the table. Marinette looked at the sugary coating on top of the coffee cake and took a bite. She moaned, it was delicious. Sugar had come off on her lips when she took a bite. Adrien leaned over and kissed her lips, licking the sugar off.

He hummed, "Delicious." Marinette was blushing. "The cake was good too," Adrien said as he smirked at her, Marinette continuing her competition with the color of a tomato.

Once Marinette had gotten over the admittedly adorable endeavor, the two dined comfortably.

As they had taken a couple of bites, the waitress brought their drinks over, smiling and gushing at the cuteness of their relationship. She had seen the cute little kiss, and said as much, affecting Marinette, making her turn a dark red hue.

The waitress stared at the two and sighed. Marinette and Adrien both looked at each other and then her and smiled. The waitress caught on, realizing that she was still standing there. "Oh! I will, uh, leave you two to it then! Enjoy your meal!"

Marinette blew on her hot chocolate, spooning out the marshmallows and eating them first. Adrien gawked at her. "You eat the marshmallows first?" he asked incredulously. "You are supposed to let them melt into the drink to make it sweeter!"

Marinette ignored his statement in favor of taking another mouthful of marshmallow. When she was finished, she eyed Adrien in all seriousness and said, "Not a chance!" She continued on. "Marshmallows are way better when you eat them all gooey and warm," she stuck one in his face on impulse.

Grudgingly, Adrien ate the marshmallow, even licking the spoon. Marinette pulled the spoon away from his face. He grumbled, "You don't have to feed me you know, I am fully capable."

Marinette smirked, though still red in the face. "Sure," she said, ignoring his statement completely, "but how was it?"

Adrien frowned, she really was right, it was deliciously gooey. He mumbled out something incoherent.

"What was that?" Marinette asked, smirking and putting a hand to her ear, playing this out.

Adrien looked past Marinette's shoulder, not willing to look her in the eyes. "I said that it was fine."

"Uh huh? Just… fine? Not delicious how the sweetness melted over your tongue?" she teased him some more.

"Okay fine! It was delicious! Amazing even!" Adrien crossed his arms and huffed.

Marinette smirked, not letting it drop that easily. "I guess you could say it was purr-fectly mew-aculous!"

Adrien didn't like being wrong, but couldn't help but smile at his Princess's puns.

"Finally getting into puns now, are we? Pretty a-mew-sing aren't they?"

Marinette gestured with her fingers to indicate a 'little bit', and answered, "I always liked your puns, even if I didn't act like it."

Adrien's mouth dropped open in surprise, "What?! You actually liked them? But you left me hanging every time! You barely ever laughed at them!"

Marinette giggled at his astonishment, smiling brightly. "I never laughed because I knew if I started to, you wouldn't ever stop telling them, and then I would never stop laughing!"

She laughed some more at the absurdity of it all, "I knew we would have trouble fighting akumas when I was too busy laughing at my partner and his cute jokes!" she explained further.

Adrien's mouth opened and closed like a fish, "You-" he cut himself off shaking his head and started again. "You thought my jokes were cute?"

Marinette looked down at her hands where she was picking at her nails. "Well, the _jokes_ were cute, but so was the person telling them," she revealed with her face yet again bright red.

Adrien was astonished, he didn't think that his Lady had even noticed him, she always just seemed so focused on their job instead of goofing around.

Marinette blushed redder as the silence dragged on without Adrien replying.

She awkwardly drank some more hot chocolate and Adrien ran a hand through his hair, trying to comprehend that the entire time the two were together, in every form, Marinette had found him cute and quirky. The same way that he did with his Princess and his Lady.

"Wow," he said lamely.

"Wow," Marinette mirrored him.

"Somehow I knew you couldn't resist my puns of steel!" Adrien puffed out his chest with pride.

Marinette giggled at his joke thinking about how much she had fallen for Adrien, and all of him. All his little quirks and insecurities.

The two finished off their meals and got ready to leave. Marinette grabbed her purse and slid out of the booth. Adrien met her at the end of the seat with his hand held out to help her up. Marinette colored a little, not used to such attention.

Much to Marinette's dismay, Adrien payed the bill, and gave Marinette a wink saying, "It is the first date you know." Marinette blushed some more, feeling like she had been blushing from the moment she woke up. She thought about it some more, she had been blushing all morning! From the second she woke up in her scantily short shorts, to right that very second when Adrien was paying the bill.

When they turned the corner to a more secluded street, Adrien turned and stopped, taking Marinette's face into his hands, holding her close.

Adrien looked her square in the face and Marinette took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. Adrien grabbed onto her hand, holding it close to his chest, making Marinette turn red, _yet again_ , she had thought as a side note. Marinette couldn't help but think of how cute the gesture was.

"Marinette, I think that I'm in love with you," Adrien held his breath, awaiting her reply.

* * *

AN: Hey! Guess what? 2,852 words! Yayy! I hope you liked it! I wasn't that sure on how to write it, but I think it was okay… In the future, do you want me to make a whole chapter in a certain POV (point of view)? And I know that I'm asking again, but would a band akuma still be okay to do?

I hope you liked this whole date thing (I enjoyed writing it), and thought it was semi-cute. Even if they seem mildly (read: a lot) out of character.

Thank you all! And until next time my fur-st class readers!

P.S. Would anyone be interested in BETAing? (It might be a while until I can get on again)


	13. Love Somebody

Chapter Thirteen: Love Somebody

AN: Thank you all soOooO much for your love! And to the reviewer named "OakDragon" THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MADE LIKE MY ENTIRE WEEK!

And also to the guest reviewer who asked about Percy Jackson… HECK YES IT WAS A REFERENCE TO PJO (my life before ML honestly) I ACTUALLY SQUEALED WHEN I REALIZED THAT SOMEONE UNDERSTOOD IT. (I also snuck in an Aladdin reference with the "who dares interrupt my slumber" in like ch. 10)

(to the guest reviewer that asked about an Alya POV… I will try to remember to do that for next chappy, but I didn't wanna leave Adrien hanging too long XD)

To Loup Blanc, you said you were interested in BETAing chappies, PM me…

ONWARD:

* * *

" _Marinette, I think that I'm in love with you," Adrien held his breath, awaiting her reply._

* * *

Marinette pointed at herself with her index finger of the hand that wasn't encased in Adrien's. She looked over each shoulder. "Me?" she questioned.

Adrien laughed at her, a bright, loud laugh; sometimes she was just too adorable for her own good.

"Yes you," Adrien smiled earnestly at Marinette, waiting for her answer. The longer he waited for an answer, the more his insides twisted with nervousness. He had to refrain from twisting his hand into his jeans pocket, picking at the insides.

"You're sure," Marinette looked at him skeptically as if waiting for the punchline of a joke. Her face was turned to the side and her mouth was pursed.

"Paws-itive!" Adrien winked, slipping in a pun. He was trying to play off a possible rejection, ready to crack some jokes about being silly on the first date, how he was just messing around with her. He knew that he wouldn't mess around with something as serious to him as love and devotion, but it was possible that Marinette didn't know that about him.

"Well then Adrien I have some news for you," Adrien's sweat dropped. He started to think.

 _Oh goodness! Think of some jokes to play it off! Think! Think! Think!_ He yelled at himself in a panic.

Marinette put a finger on her chin, "Good news first or bad?" Marinette watched Adrien squirm uncomfortably, she knew that she shouldn't mess with him on this, but she couldn't help it. The kitty might have claws, but the ladybug has a sly mind.

Adrien sweated at the question, there was bad news? He always thought that Marinette really liked him too. He stuttered, "Umm- I, uh, good news?"

Adrien didn't want to hear the bad news at all, already expecting the worst. She didn't want to be his partner anymore, that he was too weird and clingy. Deep down he thought that he knew it would be trouble to learn each other's secrets, but he couldn't help it, Adrien just loved Ladybug so much.

Marinette smiled, "Okay, good news: I also think that I am in love with you."

Adrien's jaw dropped, what was the problem then?! What could be so bad? He stopped his internal spazzing and realized that Marinette said that she might love him too, and then he spazzed out more.

His heart soared. Marinette might be in love with him! The Lady and the Princess all in one! Adrien felt like he could fly, his excitement flowing through him like lightning. His breathing was rapid and his face was starting to burn from all the smiling he was doing.

He smiled even brighter as he looked at Marinette smiling back at him. Adrien knew for sure that he was in love with Marinette. There was no question in his mind. He shook his head and laughed at his realization. Of course he was in love with Marinette, her kindness, her jokes, her goofy faces that she would _constantly_ make, her smirks that she would send Chat, her brilliant smile, her tinkling laugh, _her_.

Adrien couldn't help but lift Marinette up by her waist and spin her in a circle. Marinette laughed at his silly antics and looked at his perfect smile and green eyes. He was looking up at her in amazement, laughing into her stomach. Adrien hugged her close to his chest. He was in love with her, all of her.

Marinette sighed, sobering Adrien up. He set her back on the ground, carefully sliding Marinette's body down, grabbing her legs to slow the fall. Marinette grabbed onto his muscled arms and looked into his eyes. "Okay, bad news: I think that I am in love with you."

Adrien stared at Marinette, his face still close to hers. How was that bad news? It sounded like heaven to him.

"What?" Adrien asked in his confusion, cocking his head to the side.

Marinette held Adrien closer and rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath, inhaling his spicy scent. "It's a bad thing because I don't know what I will do when I am Ladybug. I don't know how well I will be able to protect you, and that's what kills me." Marinette pushed off of Adrien's muscled chest suddenly to lift her head, and looked into Adrien's mesmerizing emerald eyes. She clutched at Adrien's shirt tighter, almost shaking him. "I can't lose you!" she cried out.

She was grabbing at him like he was her only lifeline in the middle of the ocean, her savior.

"I-I can't lose you," she whispered and dropped her head back onto Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien stood there in that secluded street, stuck in shock and awe. Quite a change of events.

Marinette had sent herself into a panic; there was no way that she could lose Adrien or Chat, he meant too much to her. She was hyperventilating, Adrien could feel her shaking in his arms.

Adrien tightened his grip on Marinette, pulling her away from him to look into her eyes. "You won't lose me Marinette and I won't lose you." Marinette could hear the sincerity in his voice, and laid her head back down onto Adrien's shoulders, tears flowed from her bright blue eyes.

Adrien felt the tears seep into his shirt, chilling his heart, longing for Marinette to be her bright self again. He took a deep breath as he made an oath to Marinette, "I promise," he whispered.

Marinette heard his whisper and felt the gentle movement of his lips on her ear and gave her own oath.

 _I will not let him sacrifice himself. I will never let it happen again._

Marinette whispered as well, "I promise."

Each of them gripped tightly at the other, each unwilling to let go. Their firm grip on each other felt like their promises, neither wanting to give them up.

Adrien pulled back, holding Marinette at arms length, eying her up. He wiped under her eyes, banishing her tears.

Marinette laughed at the irony of it all.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asked, but couldn't help but smile at Marinette's infectious laugh.

Marinette slowed down to a giggle, "We-This is our first date!" she laughed some more.

Adrien scratched the back of his head, still not understanding.

Marinette caught on to his lack of comprehension and explained. "It's only our first date and I am crying and we are making promises about never losing each other, and-and," she gasped for air sobering up. "And yet, in all that mess, we both said that we love each other."

She stood there in awe. They loved each other. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows looking at Adrien. He looked at her and laughed, "You know, we are sort of dysfunctional aren't we?" he asked rhetorically.

The young girl peered up into Adrien's eyes. "But it works for us," she said and then smiled at him.

Adrien thought to himself how lucky he was to have stumbled across Marinette on that fated day after school in the rain. She had looked so hopeless and out of luck, the opposite of what usually was. She had made him laugh; made him laugh when he couldn't name the last time he had.

Adrien smiled, "What could I have possibly done to deserve you, Marinette?"

Marinette blushed, focusing on her pink flats avoiding Adrien's intense stare. "You didn't need to do anything. I will always be yours, my kitty," she looked up at Adrien sincerely.

As she stared Adrien leaned down towards Marinette, waiting for her silent permission. Marinette balanced onto her tiptoes, leaning up. As Marinette's lips lightly brushed Adrien's, a loud bang followed by a scream was heard, jolting the two apart.

"Oh come on!" Adrien yelled in exasperation, raising his hands into the air. All he wanted to do was to kiss his princess!

Marinette started to walk out of the deserted street to investigate, but Adrien grabbed her wrist.

"Adrien! Someone could be seriously hurt!" Marinette's eyes widened, already on high alert.

Adrien pulled her closer, "Just give me," he hummed in thought, "one minute." He held up his finger to insist further.

Marinette tugged, trying to go see what was around the corner. "Aaaadrien," Marinette pouted.

Adrien's eyes widened in realization of something. "It's Saturday!"

Marinette stopped tugging and stared at Adrien in bewilderment. "Okay, I think you might have hit your head or something." She grabbed his head and started to inspect it.

Adrien shook his head out of her inspecting grip. "No no no! This means that it is only day two of Slave Marinette!" Adrien cried jovially, clapping his hands together in a way that Marinette couldn't deny was extremely cute.

After she got over Adrien's cuteness, Marinette's sweat dropped. She had forgotten all about that silly game and it was only day two.

Adrien grinned triumphantly, one hand on his chin to show his contemplation. "I _order_ you to kiss me!"

Marinette sighed, she did tell Tikki she would. She gave in. "Stupid game. Stupid pillow fights. Stupid Adrien," she grumbled.

"Ah ah ah," Adrien tsked. "Don't hate the player, hate the game!" he laughed at his own joke and leaned in for the kiss, closing his eyes. Marinette rolled her eyes at his joke and at Adrien's eagerness.

Marinette dodged his rapidly advancing mouth and pecked him on the cheek. She ran around the corner before Adrien could stop her.

Adrien pouted. "Why does she always have to be so tricky, I just wanted a kiss," he spoke to himself. He pout-walked out of the ally, dragging his feet in defeat.

"Stupid tricks. Stupid no-kiss-for-Adrien attitude. No fair Marinette," he grumbled to himself.

He turned the corner and saw Marinette standing behind a tree, assessing the damage. He slumped over to her. She turned to tell him her analysis and eyed him up. She rolled her eyes at his childish antics. _Of course_ he would pout.

Marinette held onto the rough bark of the tree for balance and leaned up, standing on her tiptoes.

She delivered a quick kiss to Adrien's pouty mouth. Adrien's face instantly brightened and Marinette smiled and giggled at his silliness.

The akumatized villain saw the little exchange and roared in fury. "I HATE LOVE!" she cried angrily, gliding across the ground on roller skates. She was approaching them in a rapid pace.

"I think we should run," Adrien said simply, but Marinette was way ahead of him. She grabbed his arm and was already dragging him away.

* * *

AN: I know I know, it's spring break and I should have already updated, but I was busy with my family and lack of wifi… I hope you liked the chapter and I am sorry that it was kind of _really_ short. I want to get more chappies up soon, but who knows with track… the throwing schedule is a mess.

Thank you all so much for reading this again! It _always_ surprises me so much how much you like it! Farewell my fur-st class readers and until next time! XOXO


	14. Come With Me Now

Chapter Fourteen: Come With Me Now

AN: It has been brought to my attention that my plot is lacking slightly (read: greatly), and I know that some of you like my story, but I plan to end it soon(ish), but who knows (not me). I feel the need to explain myself. So originally this story was just going to be the beginning chappies, but so many people told me that they liked it and wanted me to continue. I _do_ have an idea of where this is going and would like to keep it in your mind that it has only been two days. I'm sorry if you are unsatisfied with the plot, I tried. (In my defense, it is only my second story, but I'm sorry anyways).

Here is an Alya POV (point of view) because I feel like she hasn't been in this much and I want her to be (because I actually think that Alya is _amazing_ ).

 **Alya POV**

* * *

Alya recorded the villain as it grew nearer to her and Nino. Nino looked at her with concern. Nino caught up with her. "Don't you think we should hide or something?"

"No," Alya replied. "We should be fine; Ladybug and Chat Noir should be here soon."

"I hope so," Nino whispered as he looked out at the panic.

 _ **Earlier that day**_

The bell on top of the door rang as Nino held the door open for Alya. Contrary to Adrien's belief, Nino had picked up some of his gentlemanly behaviors.

Alya smiled cutely at him, looking at him from under her lashes. Nino blushed under her gaze, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He looked away from Alya, trying to rid himself of the redness on his cheeks. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Alya laughed at him and snagged onto his arm, laying her head on Nino's shoulder. Nino laid his head on top of hers to show his less-than-subtle affection.

They each lifted their heads off of each other as they walked over to the counter, but Alya still clung onto Nino's arm. Tom and Sabine watched and smiled at each other. Their daughter as in love and it seemed that Alya, practically their daughter too, was in love as well.

The pair stopped in front of the glass counter that displayed all of the sweets. Nino pulled Alya close, holding her by the waist. He stared at the sweets and started to drool.

Alya elbowed him to get his attention. Sabine giggled behind her hand at that.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Nino said politely.

Sanine put her elegant hand on Tom's big shoulder. "Oh! Please call us Sabine and Tom."

Alya smiled and looked back and forth throughout the exchange. She knew that Sabine and Tom preferred to be called their names, not people who cared about titles.

Sabine looked at the two. "Would you two like a little treat?" She asked, offering some sort of pastry. Alya didn't know what it was, but knew it would be fantastic. They always were.

Before Alya could say anything, Nino excitedly said, "Yes!" He blushed at his outburst and Sabine and Tom laughed at his eagerness. He corrected himself, coughing to play off his excitement. "I mean, yes please."

Sabine laughed and grabbed some tissue paper to wrap up the treats. Tom took the tissue paper from her hands, putting his hand on her back, rubbing her thumb tenderly.

Alya spoke up, "That's not the reason we're here," she eyed Nino and corrected herself. "That's not the _only_ reason we are here," she was still pointedly looking at Nino as he looked sheepishly at his shoes. Tom laughed heartily.

She continued on, "We were wondering if Marinette was free today. It's only been a day, but it feels like it's been _forever_." Alya paused to take a breath and continued with her plan before Sabine and Tom could interrupt. "Then we could call up Adrien and we could all hang out somewhere."

Sabine smiled, "Marinette already left for her first _official_ date with Adrien."

Alya was taken aback. "In the morning?" she asked in bewilderment.

Sabine held back a laugh and looked at Tom who was grumbling under his breath. She grabbed his big hand and he grudgingly smiled. Sabine rolled her eyes at him.

Alya watched the exchange and became even more curious. She turned to Nino who shrugged.

"They left this morning because Adrien stayed the night," Sabine explained, purposefully leaving them hanging.

It took a moment for that to sink in. Then all of a sudden, in tandem, Alya and Nino shouted, "What?!"

Alya started asking questions. _Why_ had she not heard of this sooner?! "Why didn't Marinette tell me anything? How could you let them sleep together? We're sixteen! Why would you let him sleep over?! I thought you had better judgement! But ooooh was I wrong! But most importantly, _why_ didn't Marinette tell me yet?!" Alya barraged them with questions.

Sabine giggled and Tom chucked. Nino stood there bewildered. What kind of parents did Marinette have? Why didn't Adrien tell him anything either?

Tom started to explain everything that Marinette had told them. "Marinette and Adrien were playing video games last night. The two played so late into the night, that they just fell asleep. Adrien ended up sleeping on the floor and Marinette slept on her bed." Tom crossed his large arms. " _Not_ with Adrien," he chuckled a bit more, his mood lightening. "She even woke him up with water to the face!" He started to laugh heartily.

Sabine worked on finishing the story as Tom laughed. "So this morning they came down and explained everything. They made quite a ruckus. Then they left for their breakfast date."

Alya nodded her head in understanding. Nino was busy laughing, tears forming in his eyes. "Haha- she- haha," he tried to form his sentences, but kept laughing in between each word. "She poured water- hahaha- to wake- haha- him up," Nino laughed impossibly harder as he pictured it.

Nino and Tom laughed and laughed, each of them swiping under their eyes at the tears threatening to fall.

Alya and Sabine looked at each other, as if saying, "Do you _see_ what I have to deal with?" They both looked at the two chuckleheads dryly.

Sabine handed Alya the two pastries. Alya spoke to her, "We will walk around the city looking for them. Hopefully, we will run into them. Then we can hang out."

Sabine gushed, "And have a double date!" she said excitedly.

Alya nodded in agreement and gestured with her thumb at Nino. "As long as this chucklehead can stop laughing," she looked at him dryly, again.

Eventually, Tom and Nino slowed down their fits of laughter. Alya handed Nino his pastry which he took eagerly. "Thanks dudes!" Nino said and then shook his head, trying to correct himself, "I-I mean-" Sabine cut him off.

"You're welcome." Nino was surprised, most adults didn't appreciate being called dudes, and disliked when he called them dudes, but Marinette's parents didn't seem to mind. He smiled back at Sabine and Tom.

Sabine shooed the pair out. "Now shoo! Go find Marinette and Adrien, or you never will! Goodness knows that those two disappear so often!"

Alya snickered as a plan formed in her head. She slipped her hand from Nino's. She snatched his hat off his head. "Hey!" he exclaimed, chasing after Alya.

"Thanks again!" Alya called and waved the hat to say goodbye to Tom and Sabine.

"Yeah! Thanks dudes!" he froze. "I mean-" he cut himself off with a smile, "Yeah! Thanks dudes!" and he ran out the store.

Tom and Sabine smiled at the door. She turned to Tom, "What are you doing standing about?" she teased. "Get to work," she paused, "dude."

The married couple laughed and got back to working and teasing each other.

(Back to Alya POV)

Alya ran outside the bakery doors, running across the street. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nino pouting across the street, stuck there as cars flew by. Alya laughed and saw Nino pout more. She turned back around and sashayed away, knowing that Nino was watching her walk away.

(slight POV change to Nino)

Nino watched Alya walk away and groaned. Her hips were swaying sinfully back and forth, quite enticingly. Why must she always tease him?

(Back to Alya POV)

Alya turned back around and smirked. Her smile dropped when she realized the light changed and Nino was rapidly approaching. Her shoes slid on the ground, catching some grip and she bolted down the sidewalk, hat in her hand.

Her breath was coming fast, she turned a corner, skidding a little. She secured the hat on her head. Nino was approaching fast. Alya turned another corner by a couple small shops and restaurants.

A hand snagged around her waist and efficiently stopped her. She leaned against the brick wall Nino had caught her by. She sighed in defeat. She lolled her head back against the rough red wall, breath coming in pants.

Nino laid his head on her shoulder, his nose brushing her neck, giving her chills. His breath came ragged and was warm blowing on her sweaty neck. She shuddered at the sensation.

Nino lifted his head, running his nose up Alya's neck, making it even harder for her to breath normally. Nino was always so… bold.

His lips hovered over Alya's neck, she could feel them ghost across her skin. He pressed his lips into her neck and Alya's heart fluttered. As bold as Nino was, he always waited for her permission, and that warmed Alya's heart. She trusted Nino. He kissed up her neck, lips on her smooth skin.

Nino trapped Alya against the brick wall with his arms. "Is this okay?" he asked breathily.

"Amazing. Fantastic even," Alya breathed back a response. She and Nino had only been dating for a very short while, but both of them had liked the other for quite a long time before. They had gone on secret dates and shared secret kisses. Kisses that she had never told Marinette about, which made her feel, admittedly, a little guilty.

Nino looked into Alya's eyes, making her breath hitch. He never failed to excite Alya. He leaned down slowly and Alya closed her eyes. All of the sudden, the hat was taken from the top of Alya's head.

"Hey! No fair!" she exclaimed.

Nino smirked in response. "All's fair in love and war. Plus," he added, "if anyone was unfair, it was you, walking away, swaying your hips at me."

Alya smiled sheepishly back. "Okay fine. But I want the hat back," she stated.

Nino hummed. "I'll let you have it if you do one little thing." He gestured with two fingers scrunched together. Alya raised her eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "Kiss me," he demanded.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Wow! You're really twisting my arm here," she said sarcastically.

Nino backed her into the brick wall and held her face in his hands. He leaned in, closing his eyes. Alya snatched his hat off of his head. Nino's eyes flew open instantly. "Are you kidding me?!"

Alya laughed maniacally, his expression was priceless. He looked like a kid who just had his favorite toy taken away. "What did you say before?" Alya asked rhetorically. "I think it was 'All's fair in love and war', right?"

Nino's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She really knew how to win an argument. He shook his head, taking himself out of his stupor. "Fine, I probably deserved that."

He got a sneaky look on his face. He poked Alya in the stomach, tickling her. "Just like you deserve this!" he laughed.

"St- stop! Stahhp!" Alya laughed, tears falling down her cheeks. Nino obliged, smirking.

"Probably?" Alya asked. "Definitely. You definitely deserved that," she answered her own question from before. "You kissed and teased and then you left me hanging," she complained. "Plus you just tickled me! You _definitely_ deserved it."

Nino sighed in defeat. Alya had put his hat back on and saw a possessive spark flicker in Nino's eyes. He slipped one hand into Alya's soft hair and the other clinging to her hip.

"Is there _any_ way I could possibly make it up to you?" he teased, his warm breath hitting Alya square in the face.

Alya laughed, "Just shut up and kiss me!" She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer, completely impatient.

His lips crashed into hers and moved fluidly against her own. Alya giggled and tugged at his lips with her own. Their glasses knocked into each other. The pair chucked a bit at that. "I think I might need to invest in some contacts," Alya said.

Nino smiled into their kiss "I bet you'd look great." He kept kissing her and breathed out, "You'd look great either way."

Alya laughed at him, "You are so cheesy! I love it." She smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the nose. Nino smiled back at her and Alya wrapped her arms around him further.

Nino flipped his hat around on Alya's head so it rested backwards. Alya looked at him questioningly. "It kept hitting me in the face." Alya laughed at Nino and went in for another kiss. The pair continued on.

In a moment of boldness, Nino slid his hand down to grab Alya's ass. He hesitated for a second and just went for it. If Alya didn't like it, she would ask him to stop. Alya gasped when Nino squeezed and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. The two were getting into a full-blown make-out session when a scream rang out into the air.

They sprang apart. Alya started to run towards the sound. "Why are you going towards it?!" Nino asked frantically.

Alya called back, "Because not only might someone need help, but wherever there's trouble, you can find Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Nino rolled his eyes. She would go into trouble for her Ladyblog. He ran after her, there was no way he was going to leave her alone. He also didn't share with her that if she recorded herself in the video, it would be painfully obvious that she was just making out with someone. Her lips were puffy and slightly pinker than usual, and Nino was sure his were the same.

Alya started recording. "There have been screams heard, I think it's another akumatized victim!" she said excitedly recording the flood of panic. She spotted the villain, who seemed to be gliding down the streets. Alya had her phone pointed directly at her. She looked closer at the villain. "Rollerskates?" she asked. "Huh, just like Alix. Well, except Alix's were rollerblades."

Nino winced as he realized that she was recording him and her. Anyone who looked close enough at the video would know that they were just making out with each other.

Nino caught up with her. "Don't you think we should hide or something?"

"No," Alya replied. "We should be fine; Ladybug and Chat Noir should be here soon."

"I hope so," Nino whispered as he looked out at the panic.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reading again! I love you all so much! Btw shout out to **arris karis** the first one to notice (and say something) about the titles of all the chappies! (If you didn't notice, they are all song titles, because I am actually a music junkie lol)

I hope you liked the chappie, I wrote it in the car on the way back from my spring break trip to Florida! I had some good vibes going on! Almost 2,400 words! Yayy! Anyways, I hope you liked it, I'm trying to add more plot, and until next time my fur-st class readers! XOXO


	15. Ice Ice Baby

Chapter Fifteen: Ice Ice Baby

AN: I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. I just got busy with AP tests and my classes, and I apologize. I hope that you are all still liking my story! There will be plenty more chappies, because we still have a whole week left of slave Marinette at school! Hehehe…

Also big thank you to UnicornFangirl07 who BETA read this! I appreciate it so much! It is super cool working with other authors!

In case you don't remember what happened last with Marinette and Adrien… here is a previously

* * *

" _I think we should run," Adrien said simply, but Marinette was way ahead of him. She grabbed his arm and was already dragging him away._

* * *

The villain raced after them, gliding on her skates. Marinette and Adrien's feet pounded on the cement.

Marinette turned, yanking Adrien along. They ran onto cobblestone.

The villain followed them onto the road. She bumped up and down on the cobblestone. "I-I-I-I a-a-am Cr-rr-r-im-m-ss-on Hear-r-r-t," she called, her voice broken up by the laid cobblestone.

She fired, power gathering in a ring on her hand. Red, sparking electricity flowed down from her neck and into the ring, charging it. She missed, her aim was off because of the cobblestone.

Her sandy brown hair was tied up in an elegant updo, held in place with a red and silver clip. The red flowers attached to the clip had swirls coming out of the bottom, underneath the center. Tiny pearls were attached to the glistening silver. He noticed a small crimson heart in the midst of the flowers. Adrien admitted that it was a lovely, quite ornate hairclip, his model side admiring it.

"Crimson Heart, huh?" Adrien frowned. Sounded to him like _another_ heartbreak. "Do you think that that ring is an engagement ring? Maybe that's why she's so mad?" He thought more about the elegant hairpiece.

Marinette lugged him farther. She whispered sharply at Adrien, "We have to get her away from us! We need to transform!"

Marinette looked for a way out. They turned back onto the main street, there would be people there to distract Crimson Heart.

* * *

(Alya POV)

The villain had disappeared from her line of sight, but she couldn't find where it went. Alya frantically inspected the side streets. "She must have gone into one of the other roads. We have to find her," Alya told Nino.

Nino glanced at Alya, rolling his eyes. She sure loved that blog. "Okay, fine."

He turned sideways and regarded the panicked people. He kept looking. He spotted two figures emerge running from a street. Nino looked closer, grabbing Alya's shoulder.

Alya turned, she squinted. "Isn't that-" she started to ask.

"Yup," Nino cut her off.

Alya stared, those pink pants were hard to miss, and she would know them anywhere.

"Oh shit," Alya said, still recording. Briefly, it flitted through her head that she needed to bleep that out in her editing.

"Marinette!" she called, cupping her hands to her face to make her voice louder. "Adrien!"

* * *

(Marinette POV)

They got out of the side street, running towards the masses of people.

"Marinette!" she heard someone call from inside the panic somewhere.

She flipped her head around while running. Even if she found who was calling she didn't think that she would be able to reply. Her breath was coming fast and her legs burned like fire, threatening to collapse.

"Adrien!" she and Adrien were closer then, they heard it off to the right.

A shot rang over their heads, blasting into a wall, freezing it a dark red color. "Duck!" Marinette called to Adrien. Crimson Heart was shooting at them again. Marinette would have sighed if she had the breath. She figured that there was only so long before she would shoot again, with better accuracy once they were off the cobblestone.

Marinette and Adrien headed off to the right, trying to find the source of the voice. "Marinette!" she called again. Marinette's head swiveled at the sound of that voice. She knew that voice.

"Alya?" she questioned, out of breath.

"We're over here!" Alya called back.

She didn't have time to think about who 'we' was, but she figured it was Nino. Marinette grabbed Adrien's right hand to head over, feeling his warm ring, comforting her a bit.

Adrien called loudly back to Alya, "The akuma! Somehow her ring and her hairpiece are connected!"

Alya shouted back, "We have to tell Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Marinette and Adrien bolted towards them, "You need to get going! She is heading this way!" Alya and Nino turned and ran a little ways away, still recording.

Nino turned his head away from Marinette and Adrien, and towards Alya. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"We should distract them!" Alya said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Nino said enthusiastically. Then it dawned on him what that would mean, and he shook his head violently. "Actually, that is a terrible idea!"

"It's brilliant! Let's go!" Alya called over her shoulder as she started to run.

Nino sighed and followed her.

Crimson Heart fired at them wildly, she was getting impossibly close. Adrien tried to distract her by weaving in and out of the post lights, having to let go of Marinette's hand.

Her ring started to charge again, red lightning firing. It seemed that it took time to charge and then she was able to fire a couple times.

Adrien said as much as he thought, with Alya and Nino hearing. Nino and Alya were following closely behind the villain.

Alya studied the ground, looking for something to throw. She found a stray bottle, she chucked it, hitting the villain in the head.

"Hey! Over here!" Alya called. Crimson Heart turned around, growling. She started towards Nino and Alya.

"Dude!" Nino yelled, "We gotta go!"

Nino grabbed onto Alya's hand, and Crimson Heart's face seemed to get more… crimson.

She raged and Nino pulled Alya behind him, who kept recording.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand, pulling him to the side. They turned into another street and hid behind a car. "It's time to transform," Adrien said to Marinette, checking to see if the coast was clear.

They both transformed. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette called and Adrien followed.

"Claws on!" Adrien said, opening his jacket and releasing Plagg.

The two superheroes came out from hiding and went to find Alya and Nino. It didn't take long to find them, Crimson Heart firing at them.

* * *

(Alya POV)

Nino took Alya's arm, running away. Alya turned around and stuck her phone in her flannel pocket so it was still recording, ever the blogger. All of a sudden, Alya's foot stopped moving and she tripped, hands scraping on the ground. Nino stopped, he grabbed Alya's hand, trying to drag her up. The red ice started to spread up her leg, making Alya shiver.

Crimson Heart laughed evilly, "Hahaha! This is where love gets you! Nowhere!" She laughed maniacally and watched as Nino continued to attempt to free Alya before the rapidly approaching villain.

"Nino!" Alya whispered sharply, shoving at Nino's legs, since she was on the ground and that was all she could reach. "Get out of here! She's coming!"

Nino helped Alya off of the ground. "I'm not going to leave you." He took Alya's hand and stood in front of her, protecting her.

"How sweet!" Crimson Heart laughed, "The boy is trying to protect her!" She looked down at the two in almost a pitying way. "Too bad the both of them will freeze! Just like my heart!" Crimson Heart lifted her hand to shoot the two. Alya hugged Nino close. Crimson Heart gave them one last sneer and fired. Alya shivered as the red ice slowly covered their bodies.

* * *

(Back to Ladybug)

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran towards Nino and Alya. "We're almost there!" Ladybug called. They ran, legs burning from all the sprinting before.

Just as Ladybug and Chat got close, they saw Crimson Heart lift her hand and caught the end of her speech. "-Just like my heart!"

And with that she had fired. "Noo!" Ladybug yelled, arm held out, as if trying to stop the ice. Crimson Heart turned around, apparently, Ladybug had caught her attention.

The red ice spread over Nino and Alya, enveloping their whole bodies and slowly turning a dark shade of crimson. Darker hues of red shone on the outside of the ice, the jagged edges of frost looking sinisterly beautiful.

Ladybug raged. No one, no one could hurt her friends. Especially when she was right there. She jumped towards Crimson Heart, who was standing in surprise at the instant attack. Ladybug smashed a powerful fist into her face, spit and blood flying out of the villain's mouth.

Once she got over her initial shock, Crimson Heart raised her arms in defence. Her arms were lifted to block the blows, but Ladybug was mad. She jumped up and threw her elbow down into her shoulder, Crimson Heart fell to the ground.

She lifted her arm to fire at Ladybug, but she saw this coming and jumped out of the way. She leaped around Crimson Heart, barely avoiding her freezing blast.

Chat jumped in, nailing the villain, shoving her a couple of yards away with his extending baton.

He ran over to Ladybug. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me, get the akuma!" she was breathing hard.

Chat turned reluctantly, not quite believing her, and went over to the akuma. He knew that the ring had something to do with her power, "We have to get the ring!" he yelled to Ladybug.

Before he could lunge to try to get it, Crimson Heart had recharged her ring and was firing. "It doesn't matter that you _know_ where it is! You will never be able to get it!" she laughed evilly.

As Chat ran around in a panic, trying to avoid getting blasted, Ladybug ran up to Crimson Heart and swiped her legs at the rollerskates, hoping to unbalance Crimson Heart. At the same time that Ladybug went to sweep her legs out, Crimson Heart had taken a step forward, following closely after Ladybug's leg.

Unknowingly, Crimson Heart dragged her leg up to glide closer to Chat, and she stepped on Ladybug's leg.

Ladybug cried out in pain. Chat's eyes widened in fear, he saw that she was sneaking up on Crimson Heart, but was too busy flinging himself away from blasts to see her fall. Crimson Heart looked down at Ladybug, she crouched down and lifted her by the back of her suit. She smiled cruelly, "Whoops," she said in false innocence. "Did I squish the Ladybug?"

Chat gritted his teeth in anger as she lifted up a grimacing Ladybug by the neck.

Hawk Moth could be heard screaming at Crimson Heart, "Take her MIRACULOUS!" Crimson Heart winced at how loud he was.

As she was distracted by Hawk Moth's yelling, Chat came and punched her square in the nose. He glared. "No one touches _my_ Lady," he said darkly.

Crimson Heart lifted a gloved hand to her face and pulled it away to look at it. Chat had pushed Ladybug away and he was fighting Crimson Heart. Ladybug was hobbling away on one foot, with every step, pain shot up her leg. Even though she was walking away, she was the same distance away from Crimson Heart as Chat.

Crimson Heart coughed, sputtering blood. She lifted her hand to Chat, in surrender. Chat darted his eyes back to Ladybug in confusion, no one had ever given up before. Do they let people surrender?

He turned his eyes back to Crimson Heart just in time to see her malicious smile. She dropped to the ground swiftly and swiped Chat's feet out from under him, just like Ladybug had done to her. His head hit the pavement with a sickening crack. Ladybug yelled, "Chat!" and hobbled over.

Chat sat up and put his arms behind him supporting him as a rush of dizziness came on. He gritted his teeth in pain as he made to stand up, but his vision swam and he ended up in the same position that he started with. Crimson Heart had watched his struggle, but then turned to Ladybug after getting bored.

"Have you come to save your precious kitty?" Crimson Heart sneered. She lifted her foot and stepped directly onto Chat's gloved claw. She feigned innocence, "Oh! I'm sorry! Did that hurt?"

Ladybug was finished playing her little game, as Crimson Heart was laughing from her own bad joke, Ladybug flung her yoyo at her, wrapping it around her. She yanked on her yoyo, making Crimson Heart go flying away from the pair and into the nearest wall.

Ladybug stumbled back over to Chat, her leg feeling a bit better. Chat reached out his hand to Ladybug and she gladly took it, glad to see that he was fine.

Once Chat had popped back into the air, only getting a little dizzy, he brought his Lady's hand to his lips. "Thank you for that my Lady."

Ladybug giggled at his antics and then her breath hitched as Chat continued to kiss up her arm. "Ch-Chat!" she blushed hot under her mask, what wasn't covered was a bright red.

Chat paused a moment, "Yes my Lady?" he looked earnestly into Ladybug's eyes, melting her insides a bit.

She steeled herself, she was turning into a complete sap for this boy. "We have to finish the mission!"

Chat sighed, "Can't that wait until later?"

"No," Ladybug answered firmly.

She walked over to an unmoving Crimson Heart, and Chat lolly gagged behind. "Do you think that knocked her out?"

Ladybug nudged the villain with her toe. She walked back to Chat to see what he thought. When she got to where he was standing, she saw his eyes wide on something behind her. She turned around. Red lightning was shooting down Crimson Heart's neck and into her ring, but before Ladybug could react, Chat jumped in front of her.

He acted as a human shield, already ready for the blow. Ladybug remembered the promise she had made herself earlier. _I will not let him sacrifice himself. I will never let it happen again._ As the ring fired, Ladybug swiveled around so she was in front of Chat, and set her hand on his chest, pushing him away. Ladybug looked at Chat who had landed on his butt on the ground. The look on his face could only be described as pure horror. "My Lady!" he shouted and then her back got cold, taking over her neck and part of her head, just touching her ears.

He jumped up, running his hands over the ice as if to melt it. "No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted.

Ladybug put a hand on Chat's face, not quite losing that function yet, "I know that you can do this on your own Chat. I believe in you!"

She stuffed her yoyo into his hand, hoping that it would work for him, and shoved him away, knowing that Crimson Heart would be up again soon.

The red tinted ice was getting closer to her lips, "B-but I don't even know how to use this thing!" he stuttered, trying to come closer.

"Stay there!" she yelled. "I know that you can do it Chat, just believe!"

Chat stared at his Lady in horror as she closed her eyes and the red ice took over her face, the rest of her body following.

Chat stood there, stuck. He had lost his Lady. He had promised himself and Marinette that neither of them would lose the other. And here he was, looking at his Lady's serene face, frozen in ice. He had lost her.

He collapsed to the ground, his hands and knees taking the brunt of the fall. Rocks dug painfully into his knees. He clutched at her yoyo, holding it to his chest.

Civilians had started to murmur, if Ladybug was stuck in ice, who was going to save them now?

Chat steeled his rapidly beating heart, "I will not give up. I will _not_ lose this fight." He turned, shouting to Crimson Heart, "I will NOT lose this fight!"

The people of Paris and random tourists cheered and clapped. It only landed on deaf ears however, because Chat was focused on only one thing, he was going to take down this akuma.

"Lucky charm!" he really hoped this would work. Chat stood nervously, waiting for the magic energy. As if on cue, the yoyo spun and out of thin air, a hat popped out.

He looked down, if he got the hat on Crimson Heart's head, would the energy flow stop or slow? Chat figured he would try anyways.

He had felt so drained before, but adrenaline pumped through him. _I will not lose. I will not lose._ He repeated in a mantra in his head. He couldn't feel his legs as he ran towards Crimson Heart and saw genuine fear in her eyes. She fired as he approached, but Chat had seen this coming and was aiming for the wall behind her.

He landed on the wall with his two feet, and he pounced off, tackling Crimson Heart around the waist. He shoved the hat on her head.

 _I will not lose_.

The civilians watching stared in awe. Never before had they seen Chat so ferocious, so… animal like. He had taken her down so easily, it didn't seem like a fight at all. He moved with a quick grace, pulling off her ring first, all the while avoiding a wild punch of frustration, then he snatching the hat back off of her head and grabbed the hairpiece.

 _I will not lose._

He only hesitated a little before smashing them into the ground. He lifted Ladybug's yoyo hesitantly. No reaction. He knew he needed to hurry, the butterfly had just flown out of the objects.

He thought harder about what his Lady did, he tapped the top of the yoyo and slid his finger along the top. A pink light shone through and the ladybug wings folded back. He dropped the white light in surprise and then experimentally swung it back and forth. The butterfly wasn't very far away, and Chat ran to catch up to it. He flung the yoyo out, catching it with the blinding light, as the ladybug wings clasped the butterfly inside.

He fist pumped, man he was good. In a little moment of poking fun at Ladybug, he quoted her, "Gotcha!"

Chat was about to open it, but fear set in his heart, what if the butterfly didn't purify? He looked over at his frozen Lady, and ignored his fear. He knew it would work, his Lady was still transformed. Even if it was him using it, she trusted him and he trusted her, so he figured that it would work, some sort of kwami magic happening. He tapped the top, opening it and a little white butterfly flew out.

Feeling cheeky, he quoted his Lady further. "Bye bye little butterfly!"

He pumped his fist in success, he had done it. Now he just had to wrap up a few things. He flung the hat into the air. _Do I say "Miraculous Ladybug" or "Chat Noir"?_ He decided not to push what little luck he had with his own name. "Miraculous Ladybug!" the cleansing light shot from the hat and flew around town, fixing everything.

Chat ran over to Ladybug. The cleansing light seemed to follow him over, unfreezing Ladybug. He crushed her in an embrace. "I-I thought I lost you," his voice cracked.

A tear slipped down his cheek at the potential of how bad it could have gone. "You can't get rid of me _that_ easily," Ladybug teased.

She lifted his head, "How about that kiss now?"

Chat nodded, not trusting his voice not to break. Ladybug kissed him and he kissed back. Ladybug broke away, becoming aware of the crowd gathering. She blushed as she saw all of the onlookers, but Chat didn't look away from his Lady. He caressed her cheek, acting the same way he would if they were all alone.

He didn't care that there was a crowd, he needed to get this out. "I love you," he said.

Fans in the crowd squealed. Ladybug rolled her eyes, "I love you too, you silly kitty."

Ladybug gave him a quick peck on the lips. She turned Chat to face the crowd. She whispered in his ear, "These people are here for you Chat! They love you!"

His face heated up, sure he was used to the attention, but it was usually Ladybug getting the attention, not him. He realized that he had left that poor akumatized person sitting on the ground after the cleansing light. He face-palmed.

He jogged over to her, and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"A little dazed, but I'll be fine. Thank you," she spoke a little timidly, "and sorry," she smiled at Chat. It clicked in his mind where he had seen her before, she was the waitress that had served him and Marinette that morning. His eyes widened in realization. He and Ladybug led her towards the crowd, Chat waiting to tell Ladybug until she was gone.

He whispered in her ear and Ladybug looked down, "She must be having a tough time," when Chat only looked at her in confusion, she continued. "I mean, it's obvious that whoever she was dating broke up with her, plus she got akumatized!"

Chat nodded as his eyes followed the waitress from earlier who had commented on how cute they were. He felt guilt at how aggressive he had been with her.

Ladybug pointed to a couple girls approaching her. "Look, it looks like some friends found her, she should be okay."

Chat saw as the friends cried and hugged it out, all of them supporting their heartbroken friend.

"That's great that she has friends who care that much about her, they must've spotted her on the news or something and rushed over."

"Yeah, no matter how she felt at that moment, she was loved. Maybe not in the way she thought her boyfriend did, but all of those close to her love her. Otherwise they wouldn't bother coming out here to support her."

The two thought about that for a moment, but were pulled out of their reverie when they heard cheers.

The people cheered and hollered and clapped and whistled. Chat grabbed his Lady's hand and waved. His ring beeped. Ladybug and Chat both looked at it, both coming to the conclusion that the Lucky Charm must have somehow drained his powers instead. They shrugged as if saying to the other, "Eh, kwami powers."

The two gave a last wave and then both raced off, aiming for Marinette's room.

* * *

AN: This was a seriously long Sunday for those two. And, woah. That got angsty at some parts… I hope you liked the chappy! If there is anything you want to see, or something you like and want to see more of, leave a review! P.S. I don't know if you guys prefer Papillon or Hawk Moth, so let me know which you think is better!

Until next time my fur-st class readers! XOXO


	16. Oath

Chapter Sixteen: Oath

AN: Here's another chappy! (Sorry it's been so long!)

Today's song title is "Oath" by Cher Lloyd! An oldie, but a goodie!

To my wonderful reviewers: You all are too kind! I love getting your little messages in my day!

To ClaraLlamaLion: Thank you so much! Papillon does sound cool, but most people (that answered) preferred Hawk Moth.

To my guests: Thank you! Your messages are so cute and I love reading them!

Enjoy! :]

* * *

Ladybug zipped her way through the city, muscles burning pleasantly from exertion. Chat was just behind her, switching between leaping and vaulting off of his staff. He wasn't sure what Ladybug's plan was, but he had decided to follow her anyways. His hand was a little sore from the roller skate wheel that had been crushed into his palm, but otherwise, he was generally uninjured. At least physically he was uninjured. As he went through the motions of zooming through Paris, Chat's mind wandered…

His chest ached when Ladybug's face flashed in his mind. It was right before she had been shot with the ring. When he had leaped in front of her, fear was evident in her eyes, but after she shoved him aside, what he saw on Ladybug's face could only be described as determination. It was a proud and satisfied look. There wasn't a trace of fear on her face, in fact, she looked confident if anything.

He hadn't expected what she was doing, and that stung. As much as it stung though, her confidence in him was a salve to his injury. However much confidence she had in him though, didn't compare to the fact that she had willingly given her life over his, which Adrien couldn't let himself allow. His resolve was set and his heart ached the more he thought about it.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that they had arrived at Marinette's balcony. "You're awfully quiet minou. What's wrong?" Ladybug peered up at Chat with those baby blues of hers, and Adrien wondered how he was ever fooled about her identity. Really, it was quite obvious.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck and then released his transformation in a swarm of black. "I just-" he turned around, leaning over the balcony. "I can't- I mean, you can't just let yourself get hit like that! It's dangerous, you could've been-"

Ladybug cut him off angrily. "Hurt?" She pointed an accusing finger at Adrien. And what about you? You're always jumping in front of danger, saving me instead of yourself!" Ladybug released her transformation and Tikki and Plagg flew next to each other, watching the argument nervously. Her eyes were flaming.

Adrien whirled around, face contorted and eyebrows scrunched. "Because you're more important than I am!"

Marinette's eyes widened and she took a step back. After she got over her sudden surprise, she stomped close to Adrien, her freckled nose almost touching his. Now, it was Adrien's turn to be taken aback. "I am not," she said slowly, forcefully. "You are just as important as I am and you know it! I couldn't do anything without you!" She cupped his face with her hands. "We are partners! A team! I'm nothing without my Chat!"

Adrien jerked his face out of Marinette's loving touch. He looked away from her warm gaze, not being able to stand the sight. "You're wrong!" He risked a glance sideways at Marinette, which ended up making his chest ache. Across her features scrawled a look of hurt. "You could do all of this without me! You don't need Chat Noir! And you definitely don't need useless Adrien Agreste." His voice had started out in a shout, but as he finished, he ended in a whisper.

Marinette felt a stab of pain go through her at the look of pure devastation on his face. She bit her lip and turned Adrien's face so he was facing her again. She looked up at him in adoration mixed with hurt. "And here's where _you_ are wrong." She spoke softly, like if she spoke louder, he might shatter. "I will always need you. There will never be a time when I don't need mon chaton." She stroked her thumb across Adrien's smooth cheek. "And there will never be a time when I don't need you, Adrien." She shifted onto the tip toes of her pink flats. Her lips brushed Adrien's as she spoke, "You're mine." A possessive spike flickered through her, and Adrien shivered pleasantly at her words. A sliver of desire planted itself in Adrien. "I will always need you," Marinette paused, shifting her head, and nudging under Adrien's jaw with her nose. She needed to be away from his intense eyes. "Because I love you."

Adrien's heart melted at the girl who seemed to be so small and insecure in front of him. A far fetch from the girl known as Ladybug, but he loved them one in the same. He tugged under Marinette's chin so she would look at him this time. "I love you too, ma princesse."

Adrien slowly bent down and Marinette went back onto her toes. She fitted her lips against Adrien's. As they kissed, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck and he slipped his own around her waist. The two deepened their kiss, clinging to the other, the space eliminated between them. Marinette moved her hands into Adrien's hair, and tugged as Adrien slipped his tongue into her mouth, a hesitant question as he waited for her reaction.

Marinette replied eagerly, tasting what could only be described as Adrien. They both clutched at each other and only let go to gasp for air, chests heaving. The pair both held close to each other, not moving back farther than they had to for air.

At this point, Tikki and Plagg had wandered off into Marinette's room somewhere, and Adrien and Marinette followed, passing the spool table before dropping down onto Marinette's bed. Adrien was unrelenting, and Marinette reciprocated. They were laying down on Marinette's bed, finally slowing down, chests heaving. Marinette lazily turned her head and rolled onto her side. She tapped Adrien on the nose, giggling. "Feel better kitty?"

Adrien put his pointer finger on his chin in thought. "Maybe a little," he hummed. "But, you know. Another kiss wouldn't kill me."

Marinette relented to his teasing and rolled on top of him. She leaned in to kiss him and Adrien propped himself up on his elbows to get a better angle. And then Marinette leaned back, teasing Adrien. He whined at the loss and Marinette giggled brightly. "A little needy aren't we?"

Adrien nodded, and looked up at Marinette eagerly. "Yes! Now kiss me!"

Marinette giggled and then dropped her lips close to Adrien's neck, nipping slightly. He keened under her. "Marinette! Stop teasing me and kiss me!" Again, instead of listening, Marinette gently moved Adrien's collar before sucking lightly.

Adrien inhaled sharply, bucking his hips from the feeling. He blushed a bright red as Marinette looked down at him, scrutinizing him. She nipped at his neck and Adrien whined. Marinette noted that for another time, when they were ready, when they were older. Picking her head back up from Adrien's neck, she eyed her handiwork. There were pink splotches already forming. She smirked as another possessive spark flew through her. _Mine,_ she couldn't help but think.

Adrien looked up at Marinette pleadingly, and Marinette relented to his peridot eyes. She gently placed a kiss onto Adrien's waiting lips. He hummed into the kiss, relaxing into her touch. Marinette leaned back, sighing at the sight of Adrien's slightly swollen lips. He looked totally debauched, and loving it. That was _her_ doing. _She_ had done _that_ to him.

She pressed another short kiss to Adrien's mouth before sliding back next to him onto the bed. "You know, you can stay the night. It's getting pretty late, and according to what we've told my parents, you've already slept here once. As long as you leave before my parents find us in the morning, it should be okay." Thinking of something else, Marinette added as an afterthought. "As long as you don't try anything funny with me, mister!" She giggled and Adrien winked at her, sliding his arm around her. His warm embrace melted Marinette's heart, and she smiled brilliantly in return.

Adrien continued to smirk at Marinette and slipped his hand lower, attaching itself to her ass. "You mean like this?" he asked in a very Chat-like way.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but didn't knock his hand off, secretly reveling in the touch. Who knew that someone would like getting their ass groped so much? She snuggled right up next to Adrien, covering herself in his warmth. Tangling their legs together, Marinette nested her head right next to Adrien's chest, but not before kissing him one more time.

The kiss seared Adrien, something that he would feel all night and into the morning. He held Marinette tighter, giving her ass a little squeeze and Marinette let out a little "Eep!" into the quiet room. He loved the way the Marinette was wrapped up in him (or was he wrapped up in her?). He slid his hand back up to Marinette's back and pulled her infinitely closer. He kissed the top of her sleepy form before whispering, "I love you, Marinette."

Replying drowsily to his words, Marinette mumbled into Adrien's chest. "I love you too."

And with that, the entwined pair fell into a comfortable sleep, warm breath exchanged silently.

* * *

Alya trudged her way up the stairs, sleepy from her frantic run in with the akuma. She wanted to show Marinette the video she had taken of the attack, so the second she had woke up, Alya headed to Marinette's house. She didn't even bother with her hair this morning, just shoving it into a ponytail, which swayed back and forth as she climbed higher.

Upon reaching the top, Alya didn't even bother with knocking, and just pushed the trapdoor open. When it flipped to the other side, a boom rang through the room as the wood hit the floor. She heard a groan come from Marinette's loft bed.

"Oh, not even awake and you're whining already? Get up!" She laughed to herself about Marinette's morning self. "I have something _amazing_ to show you!" Alya sing-songed, climbing up the ladder to Marinette's loft.

Marinette rolled over to avoid Alya's loud talking, she snuggled up to something very warm. She tucked her head under Adrien's chin, still too out of it to notice something out of place. All she knew was there was a warm and comfortable lump in her bed, and she was going back to bed.

Alya climbed up the last rung on her ladder and just stared. Instead of just Marinette lying there, there was a blonde mop of hair right next to the girl. Alya's jaw dropped, she had known that the two of them were dating, but man were they moving fast.

Adrien had moved from his sleepy position to snuggle Marinette back, his head resting on Marinette's blackish blue hair. Before either of them could complain about it, Alya took out her phone and took a picture of the cuddling couple, phone charm dangling.

Marinette, slightly awoken from the flash, eyed Alya sleepily with her blue orbs. "What do you want Alya? It's early," Marinette's voice was muffled, most of her words seeping into Adrien's shirt.

Marinette held Adrien tighter as a sliver of cold reached out at her. Still sleeping, Adrien just held on tighter, tangling his legs with Marinette's. His warmth seeped through her clothes and the chill was all but gone.

Alya spoke up after staring at the whole exchange. "Well, I was here to show you the footage from the akuma attack yesterday, but now…" she trailed off, and Marinette's eyes drooped, as she was falling back asleep. "BUT NOW I'M HERE FOR THIS WHOLE EXPLANATION!" Alya exclaimed, effectively waking the sleeping Adrien, who sat up straight in bed, still clutching Marinette in his arms.

He groggily looked at Alya and then back at a now wide awake Marinette. Adrien sighed sleepily, and then pulled Marinette into his lap. He nuzzled into her neck, leaving behind little warm kisses on her neck. His eyelashes fluttered next to Marinette's kiss and she giggled at the sensations, Alya completely forgotten.

Adrien nibbled at Marinette's neck, loving the bright sound of her laugh. He kissed his way up her neck, leaving the tiniest of marks from his nibbling teeth. Continuing on his path, Adrien kissed across Marinette's face, teasingly avoiding her pink lips.

Marinette's giggle rang out through the room and Alya just stood there in shock, debating on just climbing back down the ladder and leaving, or interrogating the two. Then Marinette took Adrien's face in her hands, tired of his teasing, and kissed him with fervor.

Adrien was ecstatic, this was the best wake up call he had ever gotten! Marinette needed to wake him up like that every day! He tossed that thought around in his mind as he kissed Marinette, maybe when they got older…

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a throat being cleared, and a loud "Ah-hem!" The pair looked up, eyes wide and faces red at being caught. Neither of them could believe they had forgot about Alya. Adrien's eyes wandered down to Marinette's red speckled neck. Then again… it was easy to forget with someone like Marinette and her tempting skin around.

Alya's face was also red from seeing the two just about get into a full-blown makeout session. "Well, this is some interesting news also!" She continued on as if she hadn't just witnessed both of them attack each other's faces. "I figured I needed to interrupt you two before your little kisses turned into a gargantuan makeout session." Both of their faces showed shock and then protest as they tried to deny what had just been about to happen.

Alya hopped herself up onto Marinette's pink bed, sitting cross-legged right across from the two. Adrien shifted nervously, and as seconds ticked by and Alya kept staring them down, he began to get nervous.

Alya steepled her fingers, like every villain known to man, and leaned in. "So," she drawled. "How long have these… shenanigans been going on?"

Marinette turned her neck so she could look Adrien in the eyes, asking him a silent question. After she had gotten her answer, she answered. "He has only slept here twice, once just the other day." She flashed her eyes away from Alya's eyes and to Adrien's as she lied. She hated to do it, but she needed to stick with the story she had told her parents.

A thrill shot through Marinette. She had just slept with Adrien. Adrien. Frickin'. Agreste. She could've jumped up on her bed and done a victory dance out of excitement, but she held herself down. Marinette looked back at Adrien, smiling and eyes shining. Adrien smiled back at her, albeit a little confused, but happy all the same. He had just gotten to sleep with the love of his life, in the most innocent of ways, well, mostly innocent.

Alya hummed in thought, then scrutinized Adrien with narrowed eyes. "He didn't try anything with you did he? No funny business right?" Adrien's eyes were wide. He didn't get scared easily, having gotten used to recurring akuma attacks, but looking into Alya's golden eyes, made him shiver involuntarily in fear.

He thought about how he had grabbed Marinette's ass. He didn't know if that counted as funny business, but he figured that he didn't want to find out as he peered into Alya's hard glare.

In his lapse of thought, he made some sort of noncommittal gesture and Alya raised her eyebrows, looking him up and down. "And what is that shrug supposed to mean?"

Marinette jumped in, saving Adrien from having to answer. "It means no, he didn't try anything with me." Alya looked satisfied with that answer, and she sat back on her haunches, crossing her arms. "And even if he did, I know my boundaries. Plus," Marinette added, giving Adrien a teasing look, "I could easily take him down on my own." She smirked and raised a self-satisfied eyebrow.

Adrien's jaw dropped at the clear insinuation. He was not going down without a fight. He smirked back, equalling her fervor, and retorted. "Oh yeah? That's not what you were saying last night!" Adrien switched the story a little to embarrass even Marinette farther. He spoke in a falsetto voice, "Oh! Adrien! I need you Adrien! I need you more than anything! I love you more than the stars in the sky!" He put his hand to his chest dramatically, "And my favorite one, 'I love you more than Sheldon loves his spot!' Marinette, you really know the way to my heart!" He teased her, nudging her flaming cheek with his nose.

Marinette laughed a little and Alya rolled her eyes. "I don't remember it _exactly_ like that," she grumbled out, leaning back into Adrien's still chuckling form.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what do you remember? Was it that passionate kiss we shared? Like this?" Adrien leaned down to kiss Marinette and she shied away, giggling. She landed flat on her back, laughing up a storm and squealing as Adrien barraged her with tiny kisses.

"Yeah yeah yeah! We get it!" Alya spoke, rolling her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Seriously, I get it. A little kissy kissy smoochie smoochie, and some cheesy love declarations."

Marinette turned her head to look at her friend, and Adrien took that opportunity to swoop in and plant a kiss on Marinette's unsuspecting mouth. Marinette felt her face heat up as Alya watched the exchange with exasperation.

"Anyways! I just came to show Mari the video of the akuma attack, it got pretty intense actually…" Alya trailed off and the events of the day flashed through both Marinette's and Adrien's heads. Alya took out her phone, and scootched her way over to sit next to the snuggling pair.

They watched the video, forced to feign interest and excitement in things that they had went through themselves. When Ladybug got frozen, they had to act shocked, even as Adrien felt guilt spike through him. As if sensing this, Marinette put a hand on Adrien's arm and looked into his eyes to wash away the ashamed feeling. He nodded his head minutely, and Marinette took that as a sign that he was doing better.

She turned her attention back to the phone so Alya wouldn't take notice of their little exchange. She definitely didn't need Alya asking her questions about Ladybug and why Adrien seemed to be bothered.

Marinette watched as Chat reigned down his fury on the akuma, and finished it off. Marinette wouldn't admit it, but she may have looked down to check out his leather-clad ass once or twice (or way more than that). He was just very easy on the eyes was all. Unbeknownst to her, Adrien usually did the exact same. In all seriousness though, the young hero was truly impressed with how well her partner had done. He had finished off the akuma quickly and without much collateral damage.

They watched on as Chat let a tear slip and embraced his Lady, kissing her senseless. Marinette set her head onto Adrien's shoulder and he kissed her head sweetly. They watched as Ladybug pushed Chat forward to finally get credit, to get the glory. Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand in appreciation, and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

They continued watching to finish it to the end, and Alya was practically buzzing with excitement. "Isn't it great! They are _finally_ together! Chat Noir and Ladybug! A relationship of the ages! No matter where they are, no matter the generation, their profound love for each other will always prevail!" At this point, Alya was standing on Marinette's bed, in a typical superhero pose.

Marinette and Adrien both chuckled at her antics. Alya plopped herself down on Marinette's bed. "Are you guys going to be all coupley all day?"

Marinette glanced at Adrien before turning back to answer Alya. She leaned in surreptitiously, as if letting Alya in on a secret. "I'm actually planning on asking this blondie," she nodded her head at Adrien, "on a date."

Adrien, obviously being able to hear, said what genius thing came to his mind first. "What?"

Marinette and Alya giggled conspiratorially to themselves and Adrien rolled his eyes. He slipped his arm around Marinette's lithe body, warm fingers brushing her stomach, and pulled her back into his lap. He spoke quietly, lips next to Marinette's ear held in a smirk, his whispering sending a chill through her. "And what exactly do you plan to do with me, Princess?"

Shivers flew up and down Marinette's spine, and she tried to repress a shudder. "That's information for me to know, and for you to find out later." She waggled her eyebrows, smirking right back at him.

Alya rolled her eyes and started to back down the ladder, catching Marinette and Adrien's attention. "W-Where are you going Alya?" Marinette asked, head tilted in confusion.

She waved over her head as she pulled the trapdoor open. "I'm going to hang with Nino, since you two lovebirds have obviously got some plans… Like eating each other's faces. Seriously, I was right there too!" She laughed, heading down. "Have fun!"

Alya's leaving was met with a successive goodbye from the two. And with that, the trapdoor dropped, landing with a thud. Not waiting a second longer, Adrien spun Marinette around so that she was straddling his lap. "Now," Adrien said silkily, "what are these said plans for me?"

Marinette squealed as Adrien poked at her stomach, tickling her. "It's a surprise! Be patient kitty!"

Adrien whined and leaned in to kiss Marinette's neck. "But Marinetteeee!" He tried to convince her with his lips, planting them wherever her skin was uncovered. She giggled, but she wouldn't let herself be convinced.

All of a sudden, Adrien's eyes lit up as an idea flashed through his head. "And what if I forced you to? After all, my Princess, you did lose a wager about someone being someone's slave for a week…"

Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes, plopping her forehead onto Adrien's strong shoulder. "I may have lost a bet, but what if I just really want this to be a surprise?" She hummed, and lifted her head of his shoulder to look into his eyes. He had been quiet for a while, and seemed to be pondering her plead, mulling over the pros and cons in his head.

Adrien chewed on the inside of his cheek. Pro, Marinette apparently _really_ wanted to surprise him with a date. Con, he usually wasn't a fan of surprises. Pro, he _did_ like Marinette's surprises, one of which was her being Ladybug. Pro, he really liked going on dates with Marinette.

He looked into Marinette's pleading blue eyes and felt his resolve start to melt. She really did have him wrapped around her finger. He sighed, giving in. The only con was that he didn't like surprises, and even then, it wasn't a strong problem because he _liked_ Marinette's surprises. "Fine, you win this one," he crossed his arms, putting on a tough-guy facade. "But only because you're cute."

Marinette's eyes glittered. She would never, _ever_ , get used to Adrien calling her cute. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed out. Marinette lunged at Adrien, knocking them into laying flat, with one of her infamous hugs.

"Now!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "I'm going to shower quick, and then we can get going!"

Adrien propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her slyly, "Is that an invitation?" He waggled his eyebrows at Marinette, who in return turned beet red.

Once she got down the ladder, she had composed herself as best as she could, and said with her face still flaming, "Maybe when we are older kitty." She winked his way and this time it was Adrien's turn to blush down to the roots of his hair. He had not expected that answer. Usually she would just brush off his comments, but to agree, even if for a later date…

Adrien felt so hot he might just catch on fire.

Marinette took her time in the shower, and while she did, Adrien wandered around her room, taking everything in. He had decided after about two minutes of Marinette being in the shower that he needed to keep his mind from wandering to her. Even so, looking around her room, his mind would still catch on the idea of Marinette, in the shower, skin gleaming with drops of water…

Adrien shook his head to get rid of those thoughts before he couldn't control them. He wandered over near Marinette's desk, and flicked at her computer in curiousity. His eyes widened when he saw the photos of himself across the screen, and he smirked to himself. Her obsession was almost as bad as his Ladybug obsession. _Almost._ With his professional eye, he thought that it was actually a pretty good composition of photos. Then, as an afterthought, he found it funny, and as he looked around the room, he noticed other clippings of him pinned up on the walls.

He laughed a little to himself, peaking at the door and listening to Marinette's humming. He smirked, still not believing that the whole time Marinette had been interested in him. The _whole_ time. And when he was Chat, the only reason she brushed him aside was because of Adrien. He chuckled to himself, but it quickly died in his throat when Marinette stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a short pink towel.

"M-Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed, face flushed. He turned away from the scantily clad Marinette, and shielded his eyes with his hand. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Chill out, I just need to get changed. Keep your eyes closed though, don't need another incident like last time!" She laughed brightly, and Adrien seemed to blush impossibly deeper. 'Last time' flashed through his head as he remembered Marinette and her leopard panties.

"Y-yeah, d-don't need that," Adrien stuttered, freaking out inside. Marinette was changing right behind him. Marinette was changing. Marinette was naked. Right behind him.

Adrien felt his muscles tense, and he tried to get rid of those thoughts. The next thing he knew, Marinette had her hand on his shoulder and he jumped about five feet in the air. "Woah there tiger! You okay?"

Adrien turned around slowly, keeping his eyes level in case Marinette wasn't fully… covered. "F-fine. Just not expecting that is all." His muscles were tense and he felt jumpy.

Marinette smirked. Whenever Adrien got like this, she felt really good about herself. She didn't think about her flaws, only that Adrien liked the way she looked. He would get embarrassed and flustered around her, much in the same way that she would around him.

"Ready to go?" Marinette asked. She went over to grab her jacket, completely forgetting that her parents didn't know about Adrien staying the night… again. Luckily for her, Adrien did remember their little predicament.

He grabbed Marinette's arm, slowing her down. "Hold it hold it hold it." Marinette stopped, turning around with her eyebrows furrowed. Adrien addressed her obvious confusion. "Your parents don't know that I am here, remember?" And all of a sudden, it dawned on Marinette, and she made a silent 'oh' with her mouth.

"So," she drawled, "how do we want to do this? I leave downstairs and you leave as Chat?" Marinette saw his cheeky look. "Sneakily! You will leave as covert as a spy. You hear me? A spy!"

Adrien kept on smirking, and Marinette waggled her fingers at him. "I do not need people to see the leather clad Chat Noir leaping from my window... in the morning. Who knows what insinuations people would make!" Her arms were flailing wildly as her face heated up.

Adrien put his finger on his chin and waggled his eyebrows in a Chat-esque way. "And who's to say we haven't?"

Marinette choked on her own saliva. "A-Adrien!" He laughed at her expression, and in response, Marinette smacked him lightly on the head, ruffling his perfect model hair. Seriously, how did he do that in the mornings? He pouted at the hit, but couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien lifted his shoulders, trying to act innocent.

"Well," Marinette said dryly, ignoring Adrien feigning innocence. "How about you get to your house and get ready, and I can meet you there? Leave your window open, maybe Ladybug will drop by…" Marinette trailed off with a wink.

Adrien laughed. "Good, hopefully you won't catch me in the shower, again." He smirked as Marinette turned a brilliant red.

"Yeah, what is it, third time's a charm?" she rebuked, trying to make up for her red face. She even added a little wink, not even trying to be subtle with her flirting.

Now it was Adrien's turn to blush. "You know, you almost caught me as Chat once or twice actually. One time I had to quickly release my transformation when Nino was over, and then once again with Volpina. I felt so lost then. All I ever had wanted was to know who you were, I didn't care who you were underneath, I knew that I loved you. I just wanted to know you, and for you to know me underneath all that leather."

Instead of saying anything, Marinette just let her head plop down onto Adrien's shoulder. It was a heavy weight on her heart that she had blown him off so many times. It just wasn't fair to him. He gave her time to think as she stood there.

When Marinette spoke up, Adrien was just smiling to himself about having her. "I never wanted you to know who I was. I just thought there was no way you would continue to like me after seeing stumbling, bumbling Marinette." She paused to take a breath. "It doesn't matter how many times I say it, there will never be a time when I'm not glad you found out. We are in this together now, for better or worse." By the time she finished her monologue, she was peering up at Adrien with her blue eyes.

"For better or for worse, huh? That sounds like a proposal to me," Adrien teased Marinette, although loving everything she said. A tiny, miniscule part of him still hurt from all of her rejections on revealing themselves, but he understood what she felt too. He just needed a little bit of time to get over it. And spending time with Marinette only made it easier. Marinette scoffed in reply, but kissed him on the cheek anyways.

"What was it I said earlier? 'Maybe when we are older'? Later, kitty," Marinette winked and Adrien's heart swelled. That day was just getting better by the second! "But right now, it's time for you to go get ready, I have big plans for today!"

Marinette pushed Adrien up the ladder, shooing him away. "Now get going! I need to get everything ready, and so do you!"

Adrien stumbled his way up the ladder rungs, his foot slipping multiple times. He made his way up to the bed, and leaped up to the open balcony. He hung there for a minute, holding himself up with his arms, muscles flexing, something that didn't go unnoticed by Marinette. She got slightly distracted, pausing in her rush to eye him up. Realizing what she was doing, Marinette rolled her eyes at herself. She went back to pushing Adrien out the trapdoor. "Okay! Miss Pushy! I'm going I'm going!"

Marinette gave him a boost, shoving him out the trapdoor by the butt. When Adrien got up there, he laid down on the ground, face peeking through the hole, a teasing smirk already on his face. "You're not subtle missy." Adrien made a face, teasing her. "I know you just grabbed my ass for fun. You know I could make it up on my own."

Marinette put a finger on her chin. "I don't know," she trailed off. "It seems like you were struggling a little. Maybe you should be working out more instead of just kissing Ladybug…" She trailed off, watching Adrien get more ruffled.

He lifted his chin in defiance. "Oh, you can't complain. You love it when I kiss you." He made a mental note to work out more, even if Marinette was just teasing. Who knows, once she noticed, she would find him even more attractive, even more irresistible than he was. His chest swelled with excitement. Marinette always gave him so much confidence in himself, confidence that used to just come and go.

Marinette nodded, succumbing. "Maybe just a little," she lied. She liked it. A _lot._

Adrien leaned down the trapdoor hole. "How 'bout it then Princess? Will you give me a goodbye kiss?" He puckered up his lips, holding himself down, careful not to fall.

Marinette feigned debating over it. She even bit her lip to sell it. Adrien's eyes were instantly drawn to her pink lips, that looked more and more tempting by the second. He tried to lean down farther, but he just about lost his grip and fell. Marinette grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in place. Giggling, she made sure he didn't fall down.

"Fine, one kiss, but then you have to leave!" Marinette stood on her tiptoes and kissed Adrien sweetly. When she pulled back, Adrien was instantly disappointed.

"Until later, kitty!" Marinette waved.

"One more kiss?" Adrien pleaded, his eyes taking on a kitten like quality.

Marinette had to look away to resist them. "Nope." She crossed her arms to set her point in stone. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, see you in an hour!" Adrien pouted, but Marinette turned away, ignoring his little whines. "Bye Adrien!" she called over her shoulder as she headed down the ladder.

Reluctantly, Adrien turned away, transforming and leaping off her balcony, keeping an eye out for onlookers. Didn't need any of those _insinuations_ of the public mucking up his relationship with Marinette. He leaped from building to building, landing somewhere close to his house, and releasing his transformation nearby.

He snuck inside, opening the door silently and hopped up the stairs to his king kong of a room. He scrambled around the room, trying to get ready. He quickly jumped in the shower, excited for his date.

Meanwhile, Marinette rushed around her room, setting up plans and making calls. This was going to be their coolest date yet…

* * *

AN: Again, I'm sorry it's been so long… ('Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?) I tried to make up for it with a longer chappy. (13 pages!) I hope you liked it and I didn't have too many mistakes. Sorry there haven't been many puns as of late… :(

Until next time my fur-st class readers. :]


End file.
